Digimon Revelation
by Black Gatomon2
Summary: Una historia de aventura y romance, contada en primera persona desde Gatomon, en este fic se iran revelando varios misterios del digimundo, donde los protagonistas tomaran caminos diferentes para defender lo que creen que es lo correcto.
1. Prologo

****_Bueno... este es obviamente el prologo de la historia._  
_Si bien este fic lleva años escribiendose, recien este 23/Diciembre/2012 actualize el prologo, porque segun algunos, habian unos cuantos errores._

_Ojala les guste este fic._

* * *

**Prologo**

Abrí los ojos pero no recordaba en que momento los había cerrado, ni siquiera recordaba en donde me encontraba, todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, mire a la derecha y vi unas cortinas que cubrían completamente la pared, al otro lado vi una puerta, vieja, de madera y muy familiar y que en cada lado de esta colgaban unos cuadros en los cuales había unas fotografías y en cada una de estas podía distinguir a una pareja… abrazados y con sus rostros llenos de felicidad, aunque no pude distinguir los rostros ya que aparentemente eran rostros de gente mayor.

Alguien rió detrás de mí, gire la cabeza sin miedo y me encontré a Kari, pero su rostro era algo diferente, también estaba con alguien… TK.

Ambos estaban tomados de las manos y miraban al frente, hice lo mismo.

Había un televisor que era más grande que yo, pero lo único que podía ver en la pantalla era la estática, era lo único iluminaba la habitación.

-Kari, ¿qué película veremos? -Pregunte

Pero ella solo puso su dedo en forma vertical frente a su boca y escuche un "shh". Era claro que no deseaban ser interrumpida, seguí mirando la TV en busca de algo familiar. Pero era inútil no había nada, solo líneas borrosas que no formaban ninguna imagen.

-Kari, esto no me…

Mire hacia atrás mientras hablaba pero me quede callada al ver que Kari besaba apasionadamente a TK, era algo normal en mi vida, ambos eran muy felices juntos y los había visto muchas veces en la misma situación. Entonces comprendí.

"Yo no debo estar aquí". Fue lo primero que se me vino en mente.

Me levante sin hacer el menor ruido y camine hacia la puerta, esta se abrió cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pensé que alguien iba a entrar, pero del otro lado no había nadie, solo una oscuridad total, pero no me importo y salí de la habitación dejando sola a Kari con su amado TK.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, demasiado… quise decirle algo a Kari pero al voltear, solo encontré un Sofá vació y la TV se apago, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo la puerta se cerró en silencio.

Al hacerlo me encontré en otro lugar, un largo pasillo… el suelo era de madera y las paredes igual, solo que pintadas de color blanco… comencé a caminar y pronto me encontré con tres puertas a mi derecha y a la izquierda una escalera…

Reconocí el lugar, era la casa de Gennai, pero todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado…

-¿Patamon?

Llame a mi mejor amigo, aquel que siempre me hacia sentir mejor en momentos como este, cuando la oscuridad me rodeaba de esta forma.

Pero nadie respondió…

-¿Veemon?

Volví a llamar en el siguiente digimon que me infundía valor y me animaba a continuar.

Pero tampoco respondió, estaba sola…

No quería ver detrás de las puertas y comencé a bajar lentamente las escaleras, colocando mis manos en el piso y caminando como toda gata en el mundo real, me sentía bien caminar de esa forma.

Me encontraba en el recibidor, donde dos mesas grandes y varios cojines a su alrededor, es donde normalmente yo y el resto de los elegidos junto con sus digimons comíamos, todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro… la escalera también desapareció en la oscuridad.

¿Como es que aun podía ver? ¿Había alguna fuente de luz?

-¿Hay alguien?

Volví a preguntar y de nuevo nadie me respondió. No me gustaba esa sensación de soledad, tenia que salir.

Cerca de la mesa había una puerta corrediza que lleva al jardín de Gennai, sin dudar camine hacia ahí, jale la puerta y para mi sorpresa.

Había luz… la luz de unas cuantas luciérnagas, logre contar 14 en un instante, todas volando sobre el estanque del Sr. Gennai.

Me sentí un poco mejor, pero aun estaba muy sola. Escuche algo detrás de mí y al voltear el recibidor empezaba a ser devorado por la oscuridad que poco a poco se expandía y aun así no tuve miedo. De hecho, no era la oscuridad lo que me daba miedo, sino mas bien… estar sola.

Mire hacia arriba, esperando encontrar la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se distorsionaban en el falso lago que ocultaba la casa, pero… solo vi una oscuridad que aplastaba todo mi mundo.

Camine hacia el estanque, donde al menos la luz de las luciérnagas me haría sentir mucho mejor, pero… cuando volví a contarlas eran solo 12…

No le di importancia en ese momento, pero… cada segundo que pasaba alguna dejaba de brillar para siempre.

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

Espere que desapareciera la siguiente, pero no desaparecieron, de hecho… ese par eran las luciérnagas mas interesantes del estanque, mientras las demás volaban rítmicamente, estas estaban volando fijamente sin moverse ni un centímetro en el aire… a un poco más sobre mi altura.

Quise ver que había detrás de mí y no había nada, solo una oscuridad total, mire a ambos lados y tampoco había nada. Solo una oscuridad que se extendía sin control.

Frente a mi el lago también desapareció… solo quedaban aquellas 2 luciérnagas brillando con un tono amarillo intenso.

Quise acercarme pero estas retrocedieron al mismo tiempo que di un paso y su luz desapareció por un instante, intente acércame de nuevo, pero de igual forma volvieron a alejarse y su luz nuevamente desapareció por unos instantes, pero… note algo diferente, volví a caminar eh hicieron lo mismo.

Entonces comprendí, aquello no eran luciérnagas.

Eran unos ojos… unos ojos de un amarillo intenso que no dejaban de mirarme, algo me miraba dentro de la oscuridad.

-¿Quien es?

Exigí saber, pero este solo parpadeo nuevamente y desapareció…


	2. Capitulo 1: Despertar

**Capitulo 1: Despertar**

Todo fue un sueño… o tal vez una pesadilla, no estaba del todo segura; después de todo nunca tuve miedo a la oscuridad. Pero aun tenía esa sensación de soledad en mi pecho; de que Kari ya no me necesitaba, de que mis amigos poco a poco se apartaban de mi lado y me quedaría finalmente sola en un mundo tal vez conocido, pero no seria el mismo sin ellos.

Mis ojos estaban adaptados para ver en la oscuridad casi total de la habitación de Kari, mi dueña, mi elegida y… mi mas grande amiga. Me encontraba en una cama que de hecho era una cesta para perros ya que yo era más grande que cualquier gato domestico.

Suspire al ver que todo estaba en calma, frente a mi un gran espejo ovalado y alargado me hizo verme a mi misma; estaba fatal por decirlo de alguna forma, mi pelaje estaba alborotado. ¿Qué tanto me movía en mi cama mientras… soñaba? Aproveche en acicalarme un poco, tal vez no me quede mucho tiempo mañana.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo y me tranquilice al verme ya bastante arreglada, a comparación de lo que vi hace un momento. Mi piel siempre la describían como muy suave, casi sedosa, totalmente lisa y pelo corto, me sentía orgullosa de llamar la atención de algunas de las amigas de Kari; aunque… no siempre fui así, poco me importaba mi apariencia en aquellos días donde mi vida en verdad parecía un infierno que nunca terminaría, tal vez por eso me sentí fatal al verme tan desarreglada, era como volver a vivir aquello.

A mi derecha estaba una puerta corrediza de cristal a medio abrir, transcurría Septiembre y había bastante calor, quizás por eso no podía dormir bien. Entraba aire fresco y movía suavemente las cortinas, pude escuchar el suave susurrar del viento nocturno, era bastante tranquilizador.

Kari dormía a mi derecha, cubierta casi por completo en una sabana suave, me hubiera gustado dormir junto a ella el resto de la noche, pero seguramente me movería el resto de la noche, de hecho… ese fue el motivo por el cual me compro una cama aparte.

—TK… —Dijo Kari.

Gire a verla y escuche su respiración con atención, aun dormida sin duda pero… seguramente su sueño era mucho mejor que el mío.

Takeru Takaishi o… simplemente TK, el Digielegido de la Esperanza, es el incuestionable amor de Kari. A pasado un año entero desde la pelea contra… -Presione mis dientes al pensar en aquel Digimon- Myotismon y ojala no regrese nunca mas; y durante ese tiempo Kari y TK pasan mucho tiempo juntos, su tocador estaba lleno de varias fotos, del resto de los elegidos, sus amigas de la escuela –que no sabían era una Digielegida- pero en especial, habían varias fotos de ella y TK. En una foto aun se le podía ver como era a los 11 años, sin duda era muy linda a los ojos de los chicos humanos, pero a comparación de lo que era ahora con sus 12 años, bueno… cada vez es mas adulta.

Me sentía muy feliz por ella, cada vez era más y más adulta, lo cual empezaba a preocuparme, ¿Llegaría a pasar algo como lo que soñé? Aunque una parte de mí en verdad deseaba negarlo, la realidad es que Kari cada vez pasa más tiempo con TK y sus amistades humanas y cada vez menos conmigo.

Y mas adelante… tendría su propia familia con hijos y su propia casa, seguiría creciendo y tendrá un trabajo donde pasaría mucho tiempo –al igual que sus padres actualmente- pero… ¿Yo donde estaré? Recordé mi sueño y tuve de nuevo esa sensación de que… ya no pertenecía ahí. Después de todo, soy un digimon y llegaría un momento en que no podré regresar más al mundo real.

Pero… ¿Que podía hacer? Ella tiene su vida y… tal vez ya era momento de buscarme una vida propia.

Di un bostezo largo mientras me estiraba, aun tenia sueño… pero no podía esperar a mañana para volver a ver a Patamon y Veemon, mis amigos… aunque, luego de mañana uno será solo mi amigo y el otro… algo más.

Solo deseaba que esta vez no me moviera demasiado y… no tener ese sueño nuevamente, cerré los ojos y nuevamente… todo se volvió oscuro.

¿Cuantas horas pasaron? No lo se… pero estaba segura que ya era de día, pude olfatear el aire fresco y escuchar las voces de las personas que se levantaban y se preparan para iniciar un nuevo día.

Pero mis ojos no se abrieron, seguía cansada, desee seguir durmiendo al menos un rato mas, no tuve ese sueño, de hecho… no soñé absolutamente nada el resto de la noche.

Entonces me di cuenta de que me saco de mi letargo, el sonido del despertador de Kari, si fuera mió y no tuviera la flojera de levantarme, juro que lo lanzaría hacia la puerta de cristal y no me importaría romperla y que al caer golpeara algún auto pisos mas abajo que de hecho ya podía escuchar el sonido de los Claxon.

Por suerte ese despertador prefirió suicidarse cayendo desde la pequeña mesa de noche que esta junto a la cama de Kari haciendo un sonido seco. Buena decisión…

—Hoy es el día…

Escuche la voz de Kari; parecía tener más energías que yo, su voz transmitía mucha alegría, pude escuchar como respiraba profundamente mientras se estiraba en su cama para luego levantarse casi de un salto, camino tranquilamente hacia el espejo, estaba segura porque pude escucharla justo detrás de mi.

Luego el sonido de sus pies descalzos se escuchaba mucho mas cerca, de pronto sentí su cálida mano bajo mi mentón… no era justo, me gustaba mucho que me acaricien ahí y mi cuerpo recibió muy bien las caricias, no tuve control mientras mi cabeza se movía y estire mi cuello para recibir un poco mas… sin darme cuenta empecé a ronronear… era vergonzoso.

No tuve elección…

—Ya… —pause un momento para bostezar y abrí mi boca lo mas que podía mostrándole mis afilados dientes. —estoy despierta Kari…

Ella me sonrió y vi sus ojos brillando de emoción.

—Sabes, aun tengo sueño… —Le dije mientras estiraba mi cuerpo y limpiaba mis ojos, estaba entrando mucha luz por la puerta.

—Lo sé Gatomon, —Empezó a decir gentilmente, pero su voz aumentaba de tono mientras terminaba la oración. —pero hoy es el día… iremos todos al Digimundo.

No pude evitar sonreír al igual que ella, de un momento a otro ambas nos arreglábamos frente al espejo, no me veía tan mal como anoche, así que no tarde nada.

Mire a Kari, mientras me alejaba un poco hacia la puerta de cristal y recibir el calor del sol, mi piel estaba muy blanca y casi brillaba con aquella luz, luego mire a Kari, la cual a pesar de ya verse increíble, seguía arreglándose hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

—Nunca entenderé porque te preocupas tanto como te veas. Eres linda, cualquiera lo notaria. —Intente que mi voz no pareciera un reproche.

—Lo sé Gatomon —Giro a verme y camino hacia mi para luego agacharse y poner su mano gentilmente en mi cabeza dándome otra caricia.

—Pero… cuando esta enamorada, te preocupa mucho que esa persona especial fije su mirada en ti.

Levante una ceja, según yo TK no tenía ojos para nadie más que ella y por eso seguía sin entender y no dude en expresarme.

—Perdóname Kari pero… sigo sin entenderlo.

Había cruzado mis brazos y ella simplemente dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para luego decirme.

—Cuando te enamores seguramente lo entenderás.

Estuve a punto de decirle algunas cosas, pero me quede callada con la boca abierta, me di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta para terminar en el balcón y mirar hacia los autos debajo de mi, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar… solo podía imaginar que este día seria uno muy largo.


	3. Capitulo 2: Llegada al Digimundo

**Capitulo 2: Llegada al Digimundo**.

Escuche a Kari salir de la habitación dejándome sola en el balcón, el aire fresco de la mañana pasaba suavemente en mi pelaje, no tarde mucho en sentir deseos de sentarme y querer mirar al cielo.

Era un cielo bastante claro, con apenas unas cuantas nubes que seguramente desaparecerían cuando el sol este en lo alto.

Kari esta enamorada y de eso no tengo dudas, pero en mi caso… no lo estaba.

Tanto Patamon como Veemon han sido los digimons que más han estado a mi lado en momentos difíciles, cada uno tenía una cualidad que lo distinguía. Por un lado Patamon siempre se a mostrando dulce y gentil con los demás, me era fácil estar cerca de el… al igual que con Veemon el cual era bastante activo, siempre lleno de energía y sobretodo divertido, sin duda con el podría divertirme bastante.

Pero… si comparaba la forma en que Kari mira a TK con la forma que miro a Patamon y Veemon, era bastante diferente, eh visto muchas películas romance junto con Kari –que de hecho muchas veces me resultan demasiado empalagosas- pero en todas la protagonista siempre despedía esa chispa cuando se encontraba con el ser amado y en muchas ocasiones hacia locuras o cosas imposibles con tal de estar junto a esa persona.

Empecé a preguntarme… que tan lejos podría llegar por Veemon o Patamon, por mas lo pensaba seria capas de hacer lo mismo por ambos, pero al final siempre haría eso por cualquiera de mis amigos.

Suspire…

"Talvez soy muy exigente" me dije mentalmente. Talvez… solo necesito relajarme y dejar que todo fluya. Si… creo que eso haré.

De un momento Kari entro a la habitación con bastante rapidez, parecía estar algo agitada.

—Gatomon, es hora de irnos!

Me dijo apenas recupero el Aliento.

Por un momento intente recuperar la noción del tiempo, el sol subió un poco en el horizonte y la cantidad de autos debajo de mi había aumentado.

— ¿Que hora es? —Pregunte intentando sonar calmada.

—Solo te diré que ya no desayunaremos aquí.

Diablos, no me podía creer que había perdido tanto tiempo pensando en aquello y algo olvidado algo tan importante como el desayuno. Debo relajarme.

—Dime… —Me llamo Kari parándose tranquilamente en la puerta mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente. — ¿Qué es lo que estuviste pensando?

Me detuve al instante e intente mirar a otro lado, pero sabia que no podía evadir la pregunta.

—Nada Kari… —Le respondí sin muchos ánimos y suspire. —Solo que… creo que tendré que hablar de unas cuantas cosas con Veemon y Patamon.

Levante la mirada y ella se me quedo mirando, haciendo una extraña sonrisa que mas bien era una mueca.

—Ya era hora… —me dijo en un tono que me hizo entender que era un reproche.

Me sentí algo molesta por la forma en que lo dijo y me puse de pie.

— ¿De que hablas? —le pregunte levantando una ceja y luego intente que no me vea a los ojos.

—Nada gatomon. —evadió mi pregunta dio apenas unos 2 pasos para estar a mi lado y luego me abrazo cariñosamente. —Tengo unas empanadas de Pescado para ti.

Sentí como mis pupilas se expandían, ella también lo noto… seguramente mis ojos se parecían mas grandes en ese momento.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes! —Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro— Créeme, era lo que necesitaba

En verdad lo necesitaba… no iba a tomar aquella decisión tan importante con el estomago vació.

Kari me llevo en brazos hasta el despacho de su padre, había una computadora… algo vieja a mi parecer, en algún momento fue tan blanca como mi pelaje; ahora tenia un color amarillento. El padre de Kari debería hablar con Izzy o con Yolei, al menos para cambiar esa PC que seguramente le alegraría la vida.

Me fije en Tai, el hermano mayor de Kari. Se encontraba leyendo un libro de carátula negra y letras doradas, ya conocía ese libro, no trataba ni de deportes o juegos y mucho menos chicas y para finalizar no contaba con ni una sola imagen; trata de algo que los humanos llaman "Política exterior". A veces que me preguntaba si el nuevo interés de Tai era solo distraer sus pensamientos con respecto a Sora.

—Ya estamos listas Tai.

Hablo Kari de parte de las dos, Tai nos miro y cerro el libro haciendo un golpe seco.

—Bien —Su voz era suave cada vez que se dirigía a su hermana, sin duda aun era algo sobre protector. —Prepara tu Digivice. —Dijo mientras colocaba el libro junto a muchos otros en un librero detrás del escritorio de su padre para luego sacar su propio Digivice.

—Déjame abrir la puerta! —Exigió Kari poniéndose frente a la vieja computadora y colocándose frente al camino de su hermano.

—Claro —Dijo haciendo una mueca, a lo cual podría asegurar de que el deseaba hacerlo; pero sabia que nunca se negaría a Kari cuando ella esta tan entusiasmada.

Kari por su parte me dejo a su lado, cerca de su pierna derecha mientras sacaba su digivice y apuntaba a la computadora, tomo aire y dijo en voz fuerte y clara.

Puerta al Digimundo Ábrete!

En la pantalla pude ver como el entorno grafico cambiaba, hasta quedar totalmente negra y luego una luz intensa tanto que mis pupilas se cerraron casi por completo dejándome ver solo un punto de luz, aunque podría jurar que el monitor dejaba salir algo de humo en la parte trasera.

Mis ojos aun estaban cerrados, pero estaba totalmente segura de que ya no estaba en el mundo real. El suave forraje en mis pies y el aroma de la tierra y madera podrida y musgos, la resina de las hojas por siempre verdes… suspire… Estaba en casa.

Estaba tan relajada y dejando que la sensación de regresar al digimundo recorra todo mi cuerpo que no preste mucha atención a la pequeña conversación de Tai y Kari. Solo reaccione cuando escuche que me llamaron.

—Pasa algo gatomon?

Era Kari que ya estaba unos pasos delante de mi.

—No nada —Le respondí y camine hacia ella, usando igual mis manos para caminar.— Me distraje un momento, es todo.

—Hoy andas muy distraída el día de Hoy.

No pude negarme, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba pensar la forma de poner todo en orden; y el gruñido de mi estomago no ayudaba nada…


	4. Capitulo 3: Idiotas

**Capitulo 3: Idiotas.**

Camine junto a Kari el resto del camino, Tai estaba al frente… parecía tener algo de prisa y lo entendía; frente a nosotros se encontraba un gran largo de forma irregular, mas al fondo un bosque bastante espeso; donde aun con el sol en lo alto era difícil que los rayos del sol lo iluminaran, mucho más atrás… grandes montañas que por lo que pude ver en ese momento había tormenta en la cima, seguramente los Frigimon estarían jugando a algo. Exceptuando ese detalle me encontraba en un lugar muy pacifico.

Nos detuvimos en la orilla del lago, tanto Kari como Tai tenían sus Digivice en las manos y de un momento a otro escuche un sonido bastante artificial, era el sonido que hacia el Digivice normalmente; pero este, fue tan bajo que de seguro no lo escucharon ni Tai o Kari, y en ese momento ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir.

El lago empezó a dividirse frente a nosotros, aunque no tan espectacular como esa película religiosa que vi en casa de TK cuando Kari fue invitada; creo que se llamaba "Todo poderoso". Solo se dividió lo suficiente para dejar ver unas escaleras de cristal.

Tai fue el primero en bajar, seguido por Kari y yo camine detrás de ella bastante cerca, ya me había acostumbrado a esto, pero me había olvidado de un pequeño detalle, varios peces pasaban a ambos lados de nosotros mientras bajábamos y yo con el estomago vació. Pude sentir como mi garganta ardía de deseo de tener uno para mi sola justo en ese momento, penetrar con mis dientes su carne blanca y suave para saborearla lentamente, las espinas no me importaban en lo más mínimo, valía la pena.

Me hubiera gustado saber cómo tenía mi rostro en ese momento porque me di cuenta que Kari me estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa y casi se pone a reír cuando mi estomago gruño.

—Pronto comerás. —Me aseguro y continúo bajando.

Suspire e intente controlar mis instintos; últimamente me costaba algo de trabajo.

Luego de un rato de estar caminando pude ver el agua quedaba sobre nosotros, todo estaba seco y se sentí el aire fresco, los escalones de cristal desaparecieron cuando pusimos nuestros pies sobre el Césped suave en el fondo del lago, aunque ahora más bien parecía un gran jardín.

Justo en medio de ese jardín esta la casa de Gennai, ha cambiado bastante en ese año, ahora contaba dos pisos y el estilo japonés casi había desaparecido, era mucho más occidental; de un lado había algunos árboles como los del exterior, tal vez esto no siempre fue un lago.

Seguimos hasta llegar a la entrada principal, Tai fue el primero en tocar y esperamos… mientras tanto me quede mirando las extrañas flores que se encuentran en la entrada, ninguna flor en el mundo real era como estas, de grandes pétalos multicolor, de hecho… creo que solo crecían ahí.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el señor Gennai, aparentando una edad de 25 o 30 años en forma permanente, nos dio una cálida sonrisa a los tres y nos empezó a hablar en voz baja.

—No creí verlos tan pronto…

—Nosotros también estamos felices de verte —dijo Kari en forma amenazante y luego le sonrió.

Gennai les devolvió la sonrisa y nos dejo pasar.

La habitación era muy acogedora, el piso era de madera y bastante suave, aun mantenía ese toque japonés, todo estaba limpio e impecable, todo era idéntico a mi sueño, pero al menos había bastante luz de sol.

Gennai seguía saludando a Kari cuando le llame.

— ¿Disculpe señor Gennai y mis amigos? —Le pregunte haciendo que mi voz aumentara su tono a medida que terminaba mi pregunta.

El se agacho intentando estar a mi altura.

—Si te refieres a los demás digimons. —me dijo en forma amigable.

¿De quién más podría estar hablando?

—La todos siguen durmiendo, los otros… vendrán con el resto de los elegidos, seguramente despertaran al oler el desayuno.

Tuve suerte… mi estomago no gruño en ese momento.

—Gracias… —me di vuelta. —Podré esperar.

Deje a Kari y Tai solas y busque un lugar cómodo y ante todo tranquilo. El sofá parecía ser lo indicado, así que de un solo salto me subí a lo más alto de este, Tai también ya pensó lo mismo y se sentó cerca de mí. Parecía estar pensando en algo ya que no me dirigió la mirada a pesar de lo cerca que estaba. Kari por otro lado había salido fuera de la casa, bastante cerca del pequeño estanque y miraba con interés la luz distorsionada del sol al pasar por el lago.

¿Cuanto tiempo más iban a dormir? Ya habían pasado al menos 15 minutos, ya no podía esperar más y sin que Kari me viera fui hacia su mochila y saque las empanadas de pescado y sentí su aroma, se me hizo agua la boca y estuve a punto de morderla, pero un aleteo llamo mi atención y este se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Sabía bien de que se trataba, tenía memorizado ese sonido tan peculiar, era Patamon, tan pequeño y con apariencia suave, pelaje naranja y esas grandes alas que parecían ser las de un murciélago. Rápidamente metí la empanada de pescado en mi boca.

—Hola Gatomon.

Patamon me saludo y volando se fue colocando a mi izquierda, yo masticaba la empanada de pescado antes de responderle, así que mientras tanto le sonreí y le di un abrazo, era suave al tacto, casi como un peluche.

—Debí esperar que seas tú el primero en levantarse… —Le dije una vez que había tragado mi primer bocado. — Creí que luego de 6 meses estarías algo más… —Visualmente medí su estatura.

— ¿Mas qué?

—Nada, olvídalo… —Me levante— Oye, —Le llame casi mordiéndome los labios. —necesito hablar contigo de algo… importante.

— ¿Si? —Levanto la vista con mucho interés. — ¿Que cosa?

—Mm.… No te puedo decir ahora.

— ¿Porque no? —Parecía muy interesado y sabía que si le ponía un alto, no se apartaría de mí. —

—Porque también debo hablar con Veemon. —Note que se preparaba para volar— No me sigas.

— ¿…Es algo malo? —Su voz en verdad mostraba preocupación.

—No, no es nada malo —Dándose vuelta para ver a Patamon— Todo lo contrario, es algo bueno…

— ¿Si?

—Si —asentí con la cabeza y cruce las manos detrás de mí. —

—Gatomon…

— ¿Que?

— ¿…Te noto diferente, paso algo?

Al menos se dio cuenta… era buena señal.

—Hable mucho con Kari de… —Pensé como explicarle, pero preferí no dar ningún detalle— Muchas cosas —Le di una sonrisa fingida.

Patamon me obedeció y se quedo en la sala junto con Tai el cual no tomo importancia a la conversación.

Mientras caminaba por la casa; uno a uno los demás elegidos fueron apareciendo, llego Davis y pocos minutos después apareció Ken con Wormmon colgado de su espalda, parecía una mochila. Rápidamente Davis fue a ver a su digimon que seguía dormido, bien… mientras más pronto se levante el dragón azul más pronto terminare esto.

Luego llegaron Sora, Matt, Yolei y sus respectivos digimons fueron hacia ellos, Gennai se disponía a cerrar la puerta pero de pronto algo empujo la puerta; era un chico de cabello rubio que reconocí al instante, era TK el cual no solo fue recibido por Patamon si no también por Kari y rápidamente le dio un abrazo para luego darle un beso en los labios; de nuevo esa sensación en mi pecho… ¿era envidia?

Mire al resto del equipo, pero me fije en el rostro de Tai que estaba fijo en Matt mientras el tomaba de la mano a sora, ambos parecían estar muy felices. No tenía dudas de que Tai seguía sintiendo algo hacia Sora, conocía su historia, al menos la que me habían contado, ahora entendía que lo que hizo Tai fue una muestra de amor al permitirle a ella irse sin poner resistencia; sabía bien que aun le dolía ver a sora con su mejor amigo, pero nunca mostraría ese rostro frente a ella. Se podría decir que se sacrifico para que ella fuera feliz, aunque él no lo fuera realmente.

Suspire, mi cabeza se estaba llenando de demasiadas cosas y debía poner todos los puntos en orden de una vez por todas. Veemon ya estaba con Davis y este buscaba el interés de Kari sin logarlo, aproveche ese instante para hablar a Veemon y luego con Patamon, lo único que les pedí era que me siguieran.

Me aclare la garganta y mientras ellos ponían su atención en mi y los nervios me comían viva… algo ocurrió.

Afuera de la casa de Gennai el césped normalmente verde se había teñido de diversos colores, casi como si alguien hubiera tirado varios botes de pintura, luego no césped, sino todo lo que estuviera bajo el lago quedaba de la misma forma.

Mientras yo y todos los demás empezaban a mirar el fenómeno, escuche como alguien presionaba rápidamente un tecleado, no necesitaba mirar para saber que se trataba de Izzy y luego escuche la voz de Ken susurrarle algo.

—Vamos a ver que ocurre.

Dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Yolei.

El cielo del Digimundo que normalmente a esa hora estaría de un azul claro y con unas nubes blancas en lo alto, se mostraba de una forma poco usual.

— ¿No es la Aurora Boreal? —Pregunto Sora.

—Imposible —Le respondió Izzy en tono de preocupación— No puede ocurrir eso en este lugar!

—Desde cuando el Digimundo es tan predecible? —Le reprocho Tai— Que yo recuerde, muchas cosas en el Digimundo no funcionan de la misma forma que en nuestro mundo.

—Pero…

—No les parece algo muy romántico? —Pregunto Yolei a Ken, gire a verlos y los vi tomados de las manos.

No fui la única en mirarlos y todos asintieron a sus palabras, al igual que yo.

Veemon estaba al frente del grupo, solo a un paso más de Agumon, como demostrando quien era el líder, intente buscar a Patamon y lo encontré acostado sobre la cabeza de TK.

—Si, pero… creo que debería investigarlo —Respondió Izzy luego de un rato observando el fenómeno. Y nuevamente empezó a bajar por las escaleras para investigar en su Laptop.

Pensé "¿Tenias que arruinar el momento?" y luego me fije en el rostro de las demás chicas, no era la única.

Poco a poco los Elegidos y sus digimons regresaban a la casa de Gennai hasta que me quede a solas con Veemon y Patamon, bien… este era el momento de la verdad.

Ellos estaban justo detrás de mí, tenía que relajarme pero parecía que eso sería imposible, sentía un manojo de nervios recorrer mi espalda, mi pelaje estaba algo erizado, no mucho pero seguramente luego tendría que acicalarme.

—Bueno… —Comencé dando un suspiro y lentamente voltee a ver a Patamon y luego a Veemon. —Por donde debería comenzar?

—Desde el principio, creo… —respondió Veemon, el cual parecía no entender bien lo que ocurría; como siempre…

—Si, tienes razón… —Le devolví una sonrisa. —Creo que es momento de dejar las cosas claras..

Ninguno se miro, Veemon parecía estar recordando algo y Patamon me miraba con cara de "continua".

—Si… verán… —Me aclare la garganta. —No soy tonta, se que desde hace mucho ustedes han competido por… —No pude evitar presionar mi mandíbula e hice lo posible por evitar formar una mueca. —Bueno… ser mi pareja.

Finalmente Veemon pareció entender y sonrió y parecía brillarle los ojos.

—Así que… has tomado una decisión? —Pregunto Patamon.

—Si, la he tomado…

La verdad… no del todo, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Suspire y pensé con detenimiento, mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas, cada vez que pensaba en una posible respuesta, un nuevo pensamiento se venía rápidamente para hacerme pensar todo nuevamente. Tome mi decisión, aun con dudas pero ya no tenía más tiempo.

—Me elegiste a mi? —Me pregunto Veemon, haciendo que pierda la concentración.

—Espera… a eso voy... elegí a…

Nuevamente tuve que pensar y cambie mi decisión.

—No creo. —Hablo Patamon mirando a Veemon de frente.

Veemon gruño muy bajo, pero pude escucharlo claramente.

— ¿Porque no? —

—Piensa… si me elige a mí, hará feliz a Kari.

Kari ya es bastante feliz y ella no tenia que formar parte de mi razonamiento para elegir al que estaría a mi lado.

—Además… —Siguió hablando Patamon con una sonrisa llena de confianza. —Eh estado con ella mucho tiempo.

En eso tenía razón, más que Veemon

—Y… nuestras digievoluciones son muy parecidas.

¿Desde… cuando importa eso? ¿No… porque él estaba tomando en cuenta ese detalle? Solo porque nuestras digievoluciones sean parecidas… eso no me importaba, de hecho… no podía creerme que Patamon sea tan… superficial.

Sentí como si algo caliente empezara a recorrerme la espalda.

—Davis también quiere a Kari —Empezó a decir Veemon.

¿Como es que Kari se metió en esto?

—Olvidemos eso. —Dijo Veemon apresuradamente. —También está la fuerza, soy más fuerte que tú y Gatomon está a mi altura.

¿Tu también Veemon eres superficial? En verdad… creen que mis sentimientos se reduzcan a solo a la digievolucion, a la fuerza o de quien sea la pareja de Kari?

—Pero la Digievolucion es mucho más impor—

—BASTA!

Grite a ambos, los cuales se quedaron callados y quietos al instante.

Intente calmarme, tomando aire… pero esa sensación caliente ya estaba extendida por todo mi cuerpo, toda esta mañana lo único que había pensando era en ellos, creí que al menos podían entender mi decisión.

—Creí que luego de todos estos años madurarían un poco! —Hable con los dientes apretados, tanto que me dolía la mandíbula.

Mire a Veemon y me acerque dando un paso hacia delante.

—TU… —Lo señale y este retrocedió un paso. —Crees que me importa algo… como la fuerza? —pregunte pero no esperaba que respondiera. —Eso, jamás me ha importado, no esperaba que cometieras el mismo error que Davis. Siendo tan superficial, es que acaso, no te di suficientes señas y tiempo para que me comprendieras un POCO mejor?

Dejo a un lado a Veemon y fui hacia Patamon.

—Yo… —Sentí como si algo se destrozara en mi interior. —En verdad creí que eras diferente. —Cerré los ojos y deje que esa sensación cálida guiara mis palabras. —En verdad crees que solo porque nuestras digievolucion son muy parecidas eso nos hace… ideales?

Nuevamente hice una pregunta de la cual no esperaba respuesta.

—Estas muy equivocado, no me importaría salir con un Devimon, pero que al menos me entienda. —Entonces recordé a Kari. —Lo peor es que crees que solo porque Kari y TK se aman nosotros igual deberíamos llevarnos igual. Adivina! Soy diferente a ella. Y ella ya es Bastante Feliz con TK, mi propia felicidad no tiene que ver con ella.

Di un suspiro y les di la espalda ambos, comencé a caminar hacia el Bosque, escuche unos pasos en el suave forraje.

—Ni se les ocurra seguirme. —Les dije a ambos y me obedecieron.

Todo había cambiado en unos instantes, aun podía recordar todo lo que pensé esta mañana y lo mucho que intente razonar para tomar una decisión que podría afectarme toda la vida, solo unas palabras bastaron para llevar todo eso a la basura por un par de Idiotas. Mi cuerpo ardía… necesitaba correr y así lo hice, perdiéndome en la oscuridad del bosque.


	5. Capitulo 4: Doble Encuentro

**Capitulo 4: Doble Encuentro**.

Me adentre mas y mas en el bosque, mis pies se movían sin rumbo aparente; no podía lograr que mi mente dejara de repetir una y otra vez las palabras de aquellos dos, apenas y podía fijarme por donde caminaba, solo sabía que había subido sobre una roca, luego debajo de un tronco, quería alejarme mas y mas.

— ¿Por qué?... —Comencé a hablar con la cabeza baja. —Creí que luego de tanto tiempo… tu serias capaz de comprender muy bien… —Me sacudí la cabeza al pensar en el.

Todo estaba muy callado, no escuchaba nada dentro del bosque. Me atreví a mirar hacia atrás; el lago ya no estaba a la vista y sabía que estaba sola. Camine un poco más lento y mire hacia arriba, aun podía verse aun ese extraño brillo de colores en el cielo, en verdad… era hermoso.

Y aun así… todo termino muy mal…

Pese a todo, me sentía resignada. Por un lado… jamás estuve totalmente segura de lo que sentía por ellos, en el último momento mi mente aun seguía dudando, una decisión así no debería haber la más mínima duda y tuve muchas. Y por otro lado, tal vez simplemente deseaba tener la misma suerte y llegar a sentir lo mismo que siente Kari por TK.

—Kari… que suerte tienes… —dije en voz muy baja casi inaudible. —Tanta envidia te tengo… En verdad deseo tener a alguien a mi lado… así como tú tienes a TK.

Sentí como mi corazón se acelero y apreté los dientes al pensar de esa manera, mi paso volvió a ser rápido, Kari… le tenía envidia, era ella tan feliz, fue fácil para ella encontrar su alma gemela… ¿Porque no podía encontrar la mía con la misma facilidad?

—Que tonta fui…

El bosque dejo de brillar con los múltiples colores en el cielo, ahora con la poca luz que pasaban por entre las hojas verdes de los árboles me hizo saber que ya era más de medio día, en ese momento un aire fresco soplo frente a mí y percibí un aroma peculiar, pero no lo podía reconocer, mi mente estaba concentrada en lo que debería hacer a partir de ese momento, tanto que no me fije que había un árbol en mi camino.

—Nadie… —empecé a decir con los dientes apretados y me poniéndome de pie, estaba sola, no realmente… pero así me sentía. —Podrá comprenderme… Nadie sabe lo que siento realmente…

Cerré mi puño y deje que mi fuerza se acumule en mi brazo.

—Excepto… tu… —Tuve débil recuerdo… vi su sonrisa y su mano acercándose a la mía. —Solo tú pudiste entenderme, incluso más que yo… Por ti pude elegir este camino…

Respire profundamente, recordé aquellos momentos en que estuve con Wizardmon, en especial los últimos días en que me hizo ver cuál era su verdadero camino, fuiste el único que en verdad me escucho en mis peores momentos y pudiste comprenderme…

—Y aun así… te fuiste.

Tener el recuerdo de tu muerte es algo que deseo olvidar, era muy doloroso pensar como alguien como tu desaparecía, pero… aun luego de sacrificaste para salvarme, seguiste sonriéndome al verme a salvo, olvidarte pudo haber sido mucho más fácil si no hubieras hecho eso.

—Debo aceptarlo… ¡mi destino es estar sola! —Dije aumentando el tono de mi voz mientras terminaba la frase.

Desee que esos sentimientos dolorosos se fueran de mi cuerpo en el momento en que lance un fuerte golpe hacia el árbol que tenía en frente, era joven pero su tronco era mi ancho y casi me hizo retroceder, pero cuando empecé a escuchar un crujido, supe que no duraría mucho en pie, poco a poco pude ver como se formaba una grieta horizontal desde donde le había golpeado y se fue abriendo mas y mas, hasta que el árbol se inclino hacia adelante.

El árbol había caído golpeando a algunos árboles cercanos y rompiendo algunas ramas, sentí el calor del sol sobre mí, mire hacia arriba y había hecho una apertura. ¿Ya era tan tarde? Tal vez debería regresar… deben estar preocupados.

Me di vuelta y justo en ese momento escuche algo…

Algo se movía entre las ramas del árbol caído, podría ser que… ¿había algún digimon en la cima del árbol? Y si era así, seguramente ahora estaría molesto y dispuesto a luchar con quien lo perturbo.

Bien, no esperaba menos de un día tan malo como este.

Me puse en cuatro patas y deje que aquella sensación cálida recorriera mi espalda y se tensaban mis músculos, seguía moviéndose, algo desesperado como si estuviera ahogándose entre las ramas del árbol. ¿Y… si necesitaba ayuda?

Pero mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad, aquel digimon salió de entre las hojas dando una fuerte bocanada de aire y lo pude ver.

De todos los digimons con los podía encontrarme en ese bosque, un digimon como él… era el que menos esperaba, su pelaje negro y sus garras afiladas se abrían paso en cada movimiento; no tardo mucho en salir totalmente del árbol y empezó a quitarse las hojas verdes que cubrían su pelaje junto con unas pocas ramas.

Mi piel se erizo y me sentía lista para desahogarme en aquel digimon una vez que comenzara la lucha, este finalmente quiso ver quien lo había molestado; girando lentamente su cabeza hacia mí.

Tenía unos brillantes ojos amarillos, parecían dos grandes pedazos de ámbar y note como abría la boca un poco, dejándome ver uno de sus colmillos; totalmente blanco y afilado como una navaja, sus garras eran algo más grandes que las mías y las de sus patas traseras igual, no tuve dudas que era un digimon virus hecho para luchar.

Seguía mirándome, su cuerpo aun estaba inmóvil y… por un momento me pareció que había dejado de respirar. Sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, como si analizara detenidamente y entonces… sonrió.

¿Porque sonreía? Acabo de tirarlo de un árbol o mejor dicho… tirarle un árbol encima y este ¿solo me sonríe? Algo andaba mal.

-¿Que esperas? – ¡Le grite- Ataca! no me vas a engañar fingiendo curiosidad –Dije como si fuera un gruñido.

Dejo de sonreírme… era buena señal y entonces escupió una hoja de su boca.

-Creí que al menos aquí seria un lugar tranquilo. -dijo sin mirarme -¿Porque vienes a molestarme?

- ¡Por dios! –Le empecé a mirar de reojo -¿Como piensas iba a saber que estabas ahí?

Rió mostrándome todo el juego de dientes afilados que tenia, prácticamente perfectos.

-Si esto… fuera un accidente; ya te hubieras disculpado.

Gruñí y apreté los dientes con fuerza, no me sentía de humor para disculparme con nadie, pero tenía razón.

-Bien, -cerré los ojos aunque solo fue por un instante, no era seguro bajar la guardia. -Discúlpame, fue un accidente.

Asintió y luego hablo con voz suave.

-Acepto tus disculpas. –dijo sonriendo y luego miro al árbol caído. -Dime… ¿Porque tiraste el árbol?

Su voz mostraba verdadero interés en mi respuesta.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Encogió los hombros y abrió algo mas los ojos, sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás

-Entiendo –Suspiro -Ojala arregles pronto tu problema.

¿Mi problema? Mi problema actual era él y sabia como arreglarlo, no me voy a confiar, esperaba que de un momento a otro; mostrara sus verdaderas intensiones y me atacara, pero hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-Un momento –le llame- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Acabo de tirarte de un árbol y te vas así sin más?

Se detuvo y giro la cabeza lentamente hacia mí.

-Créeme, me han pasado cosas mucho peores –Empezó a decir. –Y no creo que este bien que te desahogues conmigo.

Su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad absoluta y su voz era suave y clara.

Diablos, en verdad eso es lo que deseaba, algo para hacerme olvidar este mal día y este… con su amabilidad me hacia quedar como la mala de la historia.

-¡Eres alguien extraño! Alguien como tú no debería estar por aquí.

-¿Debo entender que este es tu Territorio? –hizo una mueca y luego agrego. –O es que… es porque soy un digimon virus?

-Eso no te importa. –le dije aumentando aun más el tono de mi voz.

-Tal vez –suspiro- Se me hace tarde para un trabajo… ojala nos veamos de nuevo.

-Yo espero que no. –cruce los brazos y intente mostrar un rostro de "no me agradas"

Finalmente logre que se quitara esa sonrisa de su rostro y parecía que algo le incomodaba; se dio vuelta y siguió su camino perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

Todo mi cuerpo seguía erizado y tenso, el latir de mi corazón estaba muy alto, en verdad estaba lista para tener una buena lucha, que desperdicio. Poco a poco fui tranquilizándome pero aun sentía algo en el pecho, tal vez seguía ahí… oculto o algo, era un digimon demasiado raro en su manera de comportarse y más en la forma en que me miraba, como si intentara descubrir algún secreto o peor…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, quería asegurarme de que se haya ido y por otro lado aun no me sentía de humor de regresar a la casa Gennai y ver de nuevo a Patamon y Veemon.

Pero el cielo sobre mi se había teñido de un color naranja y ya aquella sensación de enojo había desaparecido, pero… temía que me siguiera ese digimon pero al final… ¿que más da?

Me di vuelta y empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa, tal vez me tome 30 minutos en llegar, pero no tenía prisa…


	6. Capitulo 5: Oscuridad

**Capitulo 5: Oscuridad**.

Pensé que todo estaría más tranquilo al llegar a la casa, en verdad luego de la larga caminata lo único que deseaba era poder dormir cómodamente en la cama de Kari.

En el interior parecía haber una fiesta, desde la ventana pude ver como todos se movían de un lado a otro, no me disponía a participar menos sabiendo que mas estarían ahí disfrutando.

Pero al abrir la puerta lo que vi era todo lo opuesto a una fiesta, el ambiente era muy tenso, Izzy tenía una de sus manos en la frente mientras miraba con frustración el monitor de su laptop, su rostro estaba teñido de rojo, pensé que era por el enojo, pero ese tono rojo era causando por el resplandor de la pantalla. Tai discutía algo con Gennai, Matt se encontraba con Sora en el sofá, Yolei por su parte bajaba de las escaleras para luego ir hacia Tai, este le prestó atención al instante, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y después Yolei le negó con la cabeza a Tai, este se llevo más manos detrás de la nuca, Sora al verlo se levanto del sofá y se acerco por detrás a Tai y le dio un abrazo, Matt simplemente se quedo mirando casi sin expresión.

¿Que era lo que ocurría? Solo me había ausentado unas cuantas horas y ahora todo parecía muy diferente.

Alguien se acerco por detrás y me abrazo, supe de quien se trataba por la suavidad del abrazo y la calidez, pero ante todo por el aroma floral; Se trataba de Piyomon.

-Gatomon –Empezó a decir con la voz tensa pero su rostro mostraba alivio- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada? Nos tenías preocupados.

-¡Espera! –Le dije separándome de ella e intente ordenar sus preguntas en mi cabeza para luego responderlas. -Si, estoy bien, no me paso nada de nada. –Claro sin tomar en cuenta lo Veemon y Patamon, esto me hizo ver que ninguno de ellos parecía estar cerca- Dime… ¿que ha ocurrido?

-Demasiadas cosas… no sé por dónde empezar. –Note que su voz se le quebraba y bajo la mirada-

-Has un esfuerzo. –Le pedí y puse mis manos en sus hombros. -¿Dime que paso mientras estuve fuera?

Ella suspiro y su voz parecía más firme, aunque solo un poco.

-Cuando regresamos a casa luego de ver aquellas luces en el cielo, aun seguía normal, pero de pronto la computadora de Izzy empezó a mandar mensajes de alerta y desde entonces no ha parado, lo único que ha podido hacer es desactivar el sonido.

-¿Nos atacan? –Pregunte y deje caer mis brazos, seguramente mis ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-Eso nos tememos, tratamos de ir a las Zonas donde según la computadora de Izzy hay energía oscura. Pero los Televisores… no funcionan.

Solo me tomo un segundo para recordar la función de los Televisores que hay en el Digimundo, nos sirvieron mucho hace un año, gracias al trabajo Izzy y Ken podíamos usarlos para ir del mundo real a cualquier parte del Digimundo, pero ahora podíamos ir de un Zona del Digimundo a otra; Me extraño que de pronto no funcionaran.

Piyomon continúo.

-Tai y Matt fueron a ver que ocurría, pero al llegar no vieron nada. Lo mismo con Sora, Mimí y Yolei, creemos que hacen falsas señales para ocultarse pero… el que nos preocupa es… Davis, no ah vuelto con Veemon.

-¿QUE? –Mire a otro lado mientras apretaba los dientes, Davis y… Veemon- ¿hace cuanto que se fueron?

-Se fueron hace cuatro horas y hace una que debieron volver y aun hay algo…

¿Más problemas? ¿Qué más podría salir mal en este día?

-Kari esta…

No le deje continuar, apenas escuche el nombre de mi amiga la mire sorprendía y hable casi exigiendo.

-¿Que le ocurrió?

-Quedo… inconsciente, no ha despertado, está arriba y…

No espere y me lance hacia el segundo piso, prácticamente saltaba los escalones, al llegar el camino se dividió en dos pasillos, tome el de la izquierda y en la primera puerta a la derecha, la puerta de la habitación de las chicas tenía un pequeño letrero con la siluetas de un gato, dos aves y al fondo una flor.

Una vez dentro llame a Kari y solo un chico rubio me devolvió la mirada, se trataba de TK, debí imaginar que él estaría ahí.

-Gatomon… -me llamo – ¿Donde estabas?

No le preste mucha atención, solo quería ver como se encontraba Kari, subí a la cama pero asegurándome de no tocarla, no vi ninguna clase de herida, ante todo… parecía simplemente estar durmiendo.

-¿Que le sucedió?

-Solo fue un desmayo –Me respondió en tono tranquilizador y paso su mano por la cabeza de ella. -Estará bien.

Sin duda trataba de hacerme sentir mejor… pero con el tono de su voz lejos estaba de calmar mi preocupación, el suspiro que dio a mis espaldas me confirmaba que él tampoco estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Junto a la cama había una mesa de noche estaba hecha de madera y sobre esta, se encontraba el digivice de Kari y para mi sorpresa no paraba de vibrar con cierta fuerza, ya incluso había dejado pequeñas marcas en la madera.

-¿Que le pasa al digivice? –Le pregunte a TK.

-¡No sé, no lo sé! Esta así desde que Kari se desmayo.

Me acerque al digivice y lo tome con cuidado, tuve que soltarlo, estaba muy caliente.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas. –Me advirtió TK muy tarde.

-Si, ya me di cuenta.

No me se sentía tranquila, ¿porque todo eso estaba sucediendo este día? uno a uno pasaban mas y mas problemas acumulándose de manera preocupante.

-Gatomon –Me llamo TK y voltee a verlo lentamente- ¿Podrías cuidar de Kari? Necesito saber si ya saben que ocurre ahí abajo.

-No hay problema, de todas maneras soy yo la que debía de estar aquí

Un estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Kari y lo que le pasaba al digivice no era algo normal, luego de TK se fue, me percate de que no estaba sola con Kari.

Un pequeño digimon anaranjado se había quedado muy callado en la cama del rincón, era Patamon y… parecía triste. Suspire… como si mis problemas no fueran suficientes.


	7. Capitulo 6: Heridas

Capitulo 6: Heridas

En verdad que este no era mi mejor día y… aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para que terminara, mire a Kari, mi elegida… no… mi amiga acostada en la cama sin señales de despertar, Patamon seguía en la cama de junto observando con su rostro triste y sus alas caídas a los lados.

Ahora teníamos un nuevo problema, tal vez un nuevo enemigo y tal vez lo mejor seria que no deje que mis problemas se sigan acumulando, recordé la forma en le hable a Patamon en la mañana, tal vez fui… algo dura, pero no tenia muchos deseos de disculparme.

Con cuidado de me baje de la cama, apenas se escuche un suave golpe en el piso cuando lo hice, camine hacia donde se encontraba Patamon, el cual me seguía con la mirada, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando salte en la cama.

Deje una considerable distancia, nuevamente recordé palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho y pensé… como debería disculparme por lo que dije…

- ¿Llevas mucho aquí? -fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle.

-Mmm… -Se aclaro la garganta. -Desde que TK la trajo en brazos. -Le respondió.

Note que la voz de Patamon era algo diferente, algo le molestaba… entonces comprendí que había estado sollozando...

-Patamon… quisiera…

- ¿Me perdonarías por lo que dije?

Me interrumpió y levante una ceja al escuchar su pregunta, entendía bien el porque deseaba disculparse, pero… parecía que yo le había causado más daño. Aun así… le deje continuar

-En verdad lamento mucho haber dicho esas cosas.

Suspire y mire al piso, me costaba algo mirarle el rostro.

- ¿Porque dijiste eso? -Pregunte de manera amable, no quería dejar ninguna muestra de mi enojo.

-Mírame, no soy el más fuerte y cuando alguien me mira, solo piensan que soy lindo o algo así.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

-No.

- ¿Entonces, porque lo dijiste?

-Siempre creí que te gustaba mucho mas como Angemon o MagnaAngemon.

-Patamon, sabes que no le tomaría importancia a la digievolucion que tuvieras.

-Pero…

-Eres alguien que puedo confiar y ante todo eres un gran amigo.

Se quedo callado y lo agradecí, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, Kari aun dormía y ella era mi mayor preocupación

- ¿Entonces… me perdonas? -Me pregunto y note que si voz se reponía, parecía más esperanzado.

-Solo si tú me perdonas. También hable de más…

El levanto las orejas, sin duda ya encontraba de mejor humor, era fácil hacerlo sentir así.

-Eres mi amiga, claro que te perdono.

Di un largo suspiro, como se quitara algo de peso de encima.

-Me alegra que todo vuelva a como antes. -Se acerco y me dio un cálido abrazo, sabía que él lo necesitaba después de lo que me había dicho, extrañamente no me sentí con deseos de devolverle el abrazo.

Luego se separo y yo me quede observando nuevamente a mi elegida la cual, seguía sin cambios.

-Gatomon…

- ¿Si? -Pregunto sin mirarle.

- ¿A quién ibas a elegir?

Aquella pregunta era la que menos deseaba escuchar en este momento, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para intentar pensar quien había elegido, de hecho… ¿eso importaba en un momento como este?

-Olvídalo -dijo al menos sonaba alegre ya era el Patamon de siempre. -Iré a ver si TK y los demás ya saben algo.

-Está bien. Yo… seguiré cuidando de Kari.

-Entonces…

-Te veo luego. -le dije de manera cortante, en verdad ya me sentía algo agotada, pero al menos el lo entendió y no mostro señas de sentirse mal por la forma en que le hable.

-Ok…

Patamon se hecho a volar desde la cama y salio sin problemas de la habitación dejándome a solas con Kari.

Hubo de nuevo ese silencio que me molestaba, la sensación de no poder hacer nada por mi amiga; más que simplemente esperar a su lado. Aunque… cuando ya me encontraba nuevamente junto con Kari, note que en la mesa no solo estaba su Digivice, también estaba el iPod de Kari, normalmente no me gustaba usar los auriculares pero… quería relajarme y pensar en otra cosa.

Tome el iPod y presione el botón de Reproducir, no me importaba que canción fuera, cualquiera seria mejor que el silencio de la habitación, me puso cómoda y escucho con atención la canción…

"_Nadie sabe quien soy realmente  
Nunca sentí antes este vació.  
Y si necesito a alguien que venga conmigo_

_¿Quien va a animarme y mantenerme fuerte?_

_Y todavía, el viaje continúa...  
Incluso en esos interminables días tranquilos.  
Y en cada nuevo ciclo lunar_

_Mi corazón brilla y late locamente  
Así que ofrezco una oración_

_Esperando a que comportamos un nuevo día.  
Hasta que el brillante mar azul._

_Se seque completamente..."  
_

En ese momento pensé que esa canción había sido escrita para mí, pero… aunque deseaba escucharla completa, algo mucho mas importante ocurría… Kari se levantaba de su cama.

Ella miro fijamente hacia el muro que tenia frente a ella, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-¿Kari? -le llame y note que mi voz sonaba en verdad preocupada.

La mirada de Kari lentamente se fijo en mí.

-Gatomon… -su voz sonaba muy decaída y parecía que se le estaba yendo el hilo de su voz, luego… se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

-KARI! -salte hacia ella- ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien? -pregunte varias cosas, la mayoría eran las mismas, pero al final Kari termino abrazándome y al ver su rostro me sorprendí que solo el lado derecho de su cara lloraba.

-Gatomon… -empezó a decir con una voz llena de preocupación y tristeza- fue… horrible.

-¡Fue un sueño! Solo eso.

-¡Espero que tengas razón -se limpiabas las lagrimas del lado derecho- fue tan horrible!

-¿Que fue lo que soñaste? -Pregunte con verdadero interés para saber de donde provenía tal miedo y tristeza-

-Gatomon… -me hablo con voz apagada, nuevamente su lado derecho lloraba- en verdad no deseo recordar ni hablar sobre eso.

Solo con verle su rostro supe que era lo suficientemente malo para que no deseara contarme, normalmente ella me contaba sus pesadillas, pero… que podría tener esta como para asustarla de esta forma.

Alguien entro a la habitación.

-Gato…

Era TK quien al ver a Kari levantada, se quedo callado al instante y lentamente se podía ver una cara de alivio.

-Kari!

-TK!

TK fue hacia Kari y la abrazo fuertemente y luego la beso, tuve que mirar a otro lado, me sentía incomoda.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -le pregunto.

-¡Tuve un mal sueño!

-No sabes lo mucho que me tenías preocupado.

-Con ver tu rostro puedo darme una idea.

Nuevamente se besaron, en ese momento yo me baje de la cama y me disponía a salir de la habitación.

-¿Que paso mientras estuve dormida?

-Muchas cosas… eso me recuerda.

- ¿Que sucede?

Ya me encontraba dando un paso fuera de la habitación cuando TK le respondió.

-Davis ha vuelto con Veemon… pero, Veemon está muy lastimado, Davis lo trajo en brazos.

-¿¡QUE! -dijo Kari muy sorprendida-

No supe de que mas hablaron, ya me había lanzado hacia las escaleras y al llegar a la sala de estar, Veemon estaba en uno de los Sofás, tenía muchas heridas, golpes y varios rasguños, Palmon era la que lo estaba tratando de curarle.

Davis estaba del otro lado, mirando a Veemon mientras Ken intentaba que le explicara qué fue lo que había pasado, yo también deseaba saberlo y me acerque a escuchar atentamente.

* * *

Bien... como lo prometi, un pequeño momento Patagato o algo asi.

Al menos las cosas entre Gatomon y Patamon ya no son tan asperas.

pero lo bueno... pronto empezara...

**Nota**: Me acabo de dar cuenta que el no acepta algunos caracteres si son puestos de la manera en que lo hacia, asi que... lamento mucho que los capitulos anteriores tengan muchisiiiiiiiimos errores... u_u

prometo corregir los errores lo mas pronto posible.


	8. Capitulo 7: La Derrota

**Capitulo 7: La derrota.**

Davis se aclaro la garganta y se sentó en el sofá que estaba al frente de Veemon, Mimí estaba a su derecha y le tomaba la mano para intentar calmarlo, pero parecía que le tomaría algo más de tiempo para que lograrlo, Yolei murmuraba algunas cosas a espaldas de Ken, todo con respecto a al estado de Veemon, también Sora parecía preocupada y hablaba con Matt, note como sus manos se unían con fuerza. Davis empezó a hablar, pero la voz parecería que se le partiría de un momento a otro.

Sentí que cada vez había menos espacio en la habitación, debe ser porque todos a excepción de TK y Kari estaban ahí, mis amigos Digimons igual buscaban un lugar para escuchar la historia, otros mantenían más atención en Veemon, Wormmon era el que no tenía ningún problema, fácilmente se colgaba del techo con su ceda.

—Fuimos al punto más cercano. —Empezó a hablar, pauso un momento tomo aire y suspiro lentamente. —No había nada, seguí revisando el Digivice y solo marcaba que era el lugar correcto.

—Sí, exactamente eso nos ocurrió a todos. —Hablo Mimí en tono tranquilizador.

—Intente comunicarme con ustedes pero no funcionaban los mensajes de texto. —su voz cada tomaba velocidad, aunque tenía que detenerse bruscamente para recuperar el aliento.

—Sé que lo correcto sería regresar e informar, pero…

Pauso y tanto yo como el resto de los elegidos y Digimons nos acercamos, algunos dando un paso hacia el, otros solo inclinaron mas su cuerpo en su dirección.

—Raidramon no quería Regresar, me dijo que prefiere seguir investigando antes de regresar.

Por un momento mire a Veemon, el ya respiraba con más naturalidad y me pregunte si yo tenía algo que ver en esa decisión, después de todo yo tampoco tuve muchos deseos de regresar pronto a la casa de Gennai.

Nuevamente voltee a ver a Davis cuando siguió contando lo ocurrido.

—Fuimos a otro punto, pensando que solo era un error del Digivice, pero tampoco había algo que podría causar una anomalía.

—Tal vez sea una falsa alarma, sugirió Raidramon pero… yo le dije intentemos en otro punto y ese sería el ultimo antes de volver. —suspiro y vi como bajaba la mirada hacia el piso, tal vez para que nadie vea sus ojos, los cuales no dejaban de mostrar más que angustia. —Fuimos al punto que está detrás del bosque que esta al Este del lago, ya que sería el más cercano antes de volver.

Se me pusieron blanco los ojos, yo me encontraba en ese bosque y si hubiera sabido eso… ¡hubiera podido ayudarles!

—Cuando llegamos, vimos algo fuera de lo usual… —Comenzó a hablar más bajo. —A lo lejos pudimos ver unos Airdramons intentaban volar pero… algo los tenia encadenados y mientras más nos acercábamos nos dimos cuenta de que había 7 Digimons Oscuros.

Hubo un momento en que todos dejaron de respirar y yo también lo hice, 7 Digimons oscuros… contra Veemon?

—Ninguno era nivel Ultra… de hecho, ninguno era más grande que el Señor Gennai.

— ¿Y por eso fuiste a intervenir? —Le dijo Tai algo molesto y la verdad yo igual lo estaba pelear solo contra 7 Digimons oscuros… ¿En qué pensaba?

—Si tu hubieras visto a los Airdramons tal vez hubieras tomado la misma decisión, —Le contesto. —No sé que les hacían, pero en verdad intentaban alejarse de ellos a toda costa.

—Pero… ¿Que fue lo que paso luego? —Era Ken que apresuraba a su amigo.

—Nos acercamos lo suficiente para reconocer a los Digimons oscuros. El primero que vimos era un DemiDevimon que volaba sobre los Airdramons y advirtió a los demás de mi presencia. Uno a uno, fueron mirándome a mí y a Raidramon.

Hizo una nueva pausa, parecía que intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

—El más cercano parecía ser el más inofensivo, parecía un pequeño koala, pero tenía unas marcas rojas en su cara y unos cuernos dorados.

Al escuchar eso Izzy fue hacia su laptop y comenzó a registrar las características del digimon.

—El otro parecía un pequeño demonio con un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, de ojos verdes, nos sonrió de manera maliciosa y de la punta de sus dedos apareció una pequeña flama. Raidramon se preparo para atacar cuando otro digimon oscuro le toco el hombro al digimon que tenia la flama y le dijo algo que no logre escuchar, el pequeño digimon demonio apago la llama de sus dedos y cruzo los brazos y nos dio la espalda.

—El Digimon que lo detuvo era…

En ese momento Davis me miro un momento como si intentara decirme algo con la mirada.

—Muy parecido a ti Gatomon, solo que de color negro y ojos amarillos.

Me quede helada ante aquellas palabras, mas por el hecho de que hoy había conocido a un Blackgatomon y… si fuera el mismo, la voz de Davis detuvo mis pensamientos.

—Es un Blackgatomon —Le informe, pero no hizo caso a mis palabras y continuo.

—Los otros Digimons son más fáciles de recordar, uno parecía un pequeño búho, otro parecía un muñeco con dientes afilados, el siguiente era el que parecía mantener bajo control a los Airdramons, me recordó a… Wizardmon, solo que sus ropas eran muy diferentes, eran de color rojo y en su mano sostenía algo como un… fosforo.

Mientras más escuchaba, mi mente no podía de dejar de imaginarme a ese extraño grupo, sentí algo… familiar.

—El Blackgatomon camino hacia nosotros como cualquier gato normal pero se detuvo a una distancia considerable, se sentó y nos hablo.

"Digielegido de la amistad y el valor, no esperábamos encontrarnos con alguno de ustedes tan pronto."

—Su voz era tranquila y no parecía peligroso, no sentí nada de hostilidad en ese momento.

"Si no quieres que tu digimon termine malherido retírate y déjanos continuar nuestro trabajo."

—Ojala lo hubiera escuchado, pero… en verdad, no parecía peligroso. Yo le respondí

"Libera a los Airdramons o…"

"¿O que harás Digielegido?"

Fue en ese momento en que sentí algo de amenaza, pero uno de los Airdramon rugió y no di marcha atrás.

Fue Raidramon quien me dijo que ya no perdiera el tiempo y que debíamos liberar lo más pronto posible a los Airdramons, ese Blackgatomon nos escucho y se puso de pie cambiándose a una posición defensiva con sus garras hacia nosotros.

Raidramon se coloco entre mi y aquel Blackgatomon y entonces comenzó la pelea.

El Blackgatomon avanzo hacia nosotros zigzagueando y no se detuvo en ningún momento, Raidramon lanzo 2 veces su Rayo Azul y aunque fallo por centímetros no afecto el ritmo con el que se acercaba Blackgatomon, este luego de recibir el 2° Rayo azul, tomo una de las piedras que se desprendieron de la tierra por el impacto y se lanzo directamente a los ojos de Raidramon, no le hizo daño pero Blackgatomon aprovecho la distracción para acercarse a Raidramon en línea recta hasta colocarse debajo suyo y en ese momento le dio un Gancho directamente hacia su mentón.

La mano de Davis apretaba con fuerza el sofá y cerraba los ojos para calmarse, siguió su relato con un tono de enojo.

—No supe que pensar, vi a Raidramon levantar demasiado la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo en el aire tras recibir el golpe y el Blackgatomon siguió atacando esta vez usando sus garras para ir directamente hacia su cuello, pero Raidramon logro alejarlo con una de sus patas delanteras, le logro rasguñar y hacer que caiga al suelo, Raidramon intento aprovechar ese momento para lanzarle otro Rayo Azul, pero Blackgatomon rápidamente se recupero dio unas vueltas en el suelo y volvió al ataque, de nuevo buscando su cuello, todo el tiempo estuvo bajo el cuerpo de Raidramon dando golpes desde ahí abajo levantando a Raidramon unos centímetros en el aire y en un momento, escuche que algo crujía… era la armadura.

La parte de abajo empezaba a romperse por los constantes golpes.

Davis nuevamente suspiro y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.

—Debí haberle dicho que era suficiente, pero yo solo quería ganarle a ese digimon por hacerle tanto daño a Raidramon, cambie de Digiegg y se volvió Flamedramon.

Enserio creí que sería la mejor opción, pero no resulto como yo esperaba. Pensé que estando erguido podría al menor atraparlo y luchar casi en las mismas condiciones pero ese Blackgatomon se mantenía en ataque constante, no paraba… buscaba siempre la espalda de Flamedramon y cuando podía le daba una fuerte patada en la cabeza, Flamedramon intentaba usar su cola para darle y una vez pensé que lo había hecho, pero Blackgatomon se sostuvo de la cola y la uso para darse impulso y darle más fuerte. Era como si únicamente atacara de la forma en que su enemigo tuviera menos oportunidades de defenderse, varias veces Flamedramon intento alejarse para luego intentar usar los Fire Rockets, pero Blackgatomon no lo dejaba, se sostenía de su cola o de la espalda de Flamedramon y como dije, atacaba la cabeza para mantenerlo en el piso. Y de pronto, ataco sus piernas, donde la armadura no lo defendía y entonces Flamedramon ya no lograba ponerse de pie, la verdad es que Blackgatomon no le daba oportunidad de internarlo, no paro de atacarlo ni un maldito segundo.

Davis estaba muy enfadado y yo también, pero me molestaba mas el comprender el porqué de los ataques de ese tipo, Si un enemigo es muy grande, atacarlo por un lugar donde no pueda atraparte, generalmente la espalda, si ataca a distancia, moverse rápido hacia él para acortar la distancia y si es posible dañarle la visión, atacar los puntos débiles y debilitar los fuertes, y sobre todo… no dejarle oportunidad de que piense como defenderse.

Si yo peleara contra alguien como Raidramon o Flamedramon… estoy segura que haría algo parecido y eso me molestaba.

—Le pedí a Flamedramon que parara, pero no quería, intentaba desesperadamente de quitarse a Blackgatomon de encima y entonces uso Cohete de Fuego y Blackgatomon se aparto, gruño de dolor provocado por las quemaduras del Cohete de Fuego, y por un momento sentí que podríamos ganar, Flamedramon se alejo y cuando puso se lanzo hacia Blackgatomon, este no se movía… y cuando solo faltaba un segundo para que Flamedramon le dé el golpe, Blackgatomon salta hacia atrás y vuelve a saltar dando una patada a Flamedramon y lo lanzo hacia mí, en ese momento el Digiegg se desactivo y me lance a atrapar a Veemon.

Solo en ese momento pude ver la magnitud del daño, Veemon estaba demasiado lastimado y aquel Blackgatomon se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros.

"Eso es solo una parte" —Me dijo señalando a Veemon. "De lo que nosotros hemos sufrido por su culpa"

No entendí lo que me decía y no me importaba. Alguien lo llamo y este solo asintió.

"Hemos terminado" —Dijo ya muy calmado. "Me retiro Digielegido de la Amistad y el Valor, hoy tengo un excelente humor." Y nos dio la espalda.

Creí que había terminado, pero entonces Veemon le hablo.

"Aun no ah terminado" —Le dijo intentando levantar el puño hacia él. "No me rendiré."

Blackgatomon se dio vuelta y mirando a Veemon le respondió con voz muy molesta.

"¿Porque sigues luchando? ¿Por ese Digielegido que solo te usa? Apenas y puedes moverte y aun así ¿deseas pelear por alguien que solo te mira y el no hacer nada?"

"Soy su amigo" —Le respondió Veemon en mis brazos y entonces… quedo inconsciente.

No sabía si Blackgatomon se había dado cuenta o no, pero le respondió.

"No tengo nada en contra de los Digimons, lo mío es solo contra los Digielegidos." Se dio vuelta y se alejo, los Airdramon fueron liberados y se alejaron lo más rápido posible de aquel grupo de digimons oscuros.

Blackgatomon y los otros desaparecían uno a uno, me di cuenta que usaban los Televisores…

— ¿Ellos lo usan? —Pregunto Izzy molesto —Entonces ellos debieron modificar algo de mi sistema.

—No lo sé Izzy —siguió Davis. —sea como sea, solo tome a Veemon y me vine corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

No me quede a escuchar mas, me concentre en Veemon el cual parecía estarse recuperando.

— ¿Como esta? —Le pregunte a Palmon. — ¿Es grave?

—Es fuerte… —me dijo con voz llena de preocupación —Se pondrá bien, solo necesita descansar.

— ¿Solo eso?

—Si, mañana ya estará consiente.

— ¿Exactamente qué es lo que le sucede?

—Tú lo escuchaste, le atacaron directamente la cabeza, su objetivo era dejarlo en este estado.

Suspire y baje los hombros, no podía seguir mirando mas a Veemon en ese estado, le tome la mano y me pareció sentí como si la cerrara por un momento.

—Descansa —Le dije esperanzada de que me escuchara y solté su mano.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me detuvo Palmon mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

—Necesito dormir, estoy agotada.

—Ahh… —bajo la mirada y luego volvió a mirarme —Yo cuidare de Veemon —En su voz notaba algo de orgullo y espero mi reacción.

—Te lo encargo mucho Palmon.

Ella me asintió y me dejo libre, subí las escaleras una a una sin muchos ánimos, con los orejas bajas y la cola arrastrada.

—Vaya día que eh tenido… —Me dije a mi misma mientras me acostaba en una cesta junto a la cama donde hace unos minutos estaba Kari

Seguramente ahora ella estaría con Davis y el resto de los elegidos pensando en que hacer, yo por mi parte tenía que pensar una posibilidad…

Aquel Blackgatomon que ataco a Veemon, ¿será el mismo Blackgatomon que me encontré en bosque? ¿Qué posibilidad de que eso ocurra? Digo… no puede haber un único Blackgatomon por esos lugares, aunque… el vi fue hacia donde Davis se dirigía y si lo era… tal vez sea mi culpa que Veemon este así, si lo hubiera detenido, si hubiera luchado en lugar de me tranquilizara su forma de hablar y su sonrisa… su sonrisa, no… un digimon oscuro… es un digimon cruel y despiadado, los conocía muy bien, pase la mitad de mi vida con ellos y alguien así no podría ser un digimon oscuro, habría luchado sin pensar.

Mi cabeza me dolía, sentí que podría explotar de un momento a otro, cerré los ojos y espere tranquilamente a que me durmiera y que este día… solo fuera una pesadilla.


	9. Capitulo 8: Reencuentro

**Capitulo 8: Reencuentro.**

Agradecí mucho las horas de sueño, me sentía más relajada aunque… sentía algo diferente, un vacio… me preguntaba él porque me había levantado, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, abrí los ojos lentamente, sabía que era de día y entraba mucha luz por la puerta del balcón pero aun así, me parecía que los colores eran más opacos, sin vida, y así me sentía, todo mi cuerpo pesaba y necesitaba algo… tal vez mejore todo luego de comer, sentí un aroma muy agradable, el aroma de los Hotcakes en la planta baja.

Todo indicaba que era la última en despertar, lo cierto es que no me sentía orgullosa de eso, pero nadie se quejo cuando me uní con todos mis amigos Digimons en la mesa.

La casa era más grande y ahora teníamos dos mesas grandes, donde por un lado yo y los demás Digimons comíamos y platicábamos sin preocupaciones, los elegidos tenían la suya.

Veemon ya parecía estar mejor, claro... sin tomar en cuenta los vendajes que tenía en el pecho, frente y brazo derecho, Palmon y Piyomon lo atendían muy felizmente, aunque parecían competir de quien se llevaba la atención, ya me estaba sirviendo algo de comer cuando sentí que Veemon me observaba y al mirarle tenía sus ojos fijos en mi, una extraña sensación de culpa, con solo imaginar que estaba tan cerca de donde peleo con un Blackgatomon que podría ser el mismo que conocí en el Bosque.

Tuve que mirar hacia la mesa donde estaba Kari, la cual estaba recostada contra un el costado izquierdo de TK.

Metí el primer bocado a mi boca, era tal y como me gustaban, era una suerte que Yolei siempre se encargue de traer suficiente comida y más de este tipo, pero aun sentía ese vacío y tal vez seguía creciendo.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar ya que de pronto la Laptop de Izzy empezó a mandar señales de alerta, el junto con Tai fueron a ver qué ocurría, Izzy le dijo algo a Tai al oído y de pronto nos miro a Todos.

-Son ellos sin duda –comenzó a decir con su voz llena de entusiasmo- ya sabemos contra que nos enfrentamos… y si en verdad son Digimons de ese nivel seguramente los derrotaremos.

-Un momento –Mimí se puso de pie y miraba un poco molesta a Tai- es muy pronto para decir eso, ya hemos luchado contra Digimons oscuros antes y siempre salen con alguna desagradable sorpresa. –Hizo una pausa y agrego- ¿Donde se encuentra?

Todos miraron a Tai esperando respuesta pero fue Izzy quien la contesto.

-No lo sabemos exactamente –nos dijo y luego movió la laptop hacia nosotros-

Era un mapa del continente donde nos encontrábamos, ya lo había visto con integridad cuando luchábamos contra el Emperador de los Digimons y sus torres oscuros, este… era el mismo, solo que había varias zonas rojas que tenían un considerable espacio entre ellas.

-Como verán… -siguió hablando Izzy- Todo parece indicar que tratan de evitar que luchemos contra ellos, así que parece que de alguna forma están creando varias señales falsas para que no sepamos donde se encuentran en realidad.

- Si, veo bastante lógica esa estrategia considerando que solo tienen dos Digimons de nivel Adulto –decía Ken quien se acercaba a recoger a Wormmon.

-Sería más fácil si funcionaran los televisores y los intercomunicadores. –Se quejo Cody- no me agrada la idea de separarnos.

-De hecho, parece que eso es lo que tratan, ellos van juntos… mientras en nuestro caso para aumentar las posibilidades de encontrarlos tendríamos que separarnos.

-Ken, ya entendimos tu punto, pero… -Tai hizo una pausa- y si ¿formamos grupos de dos?

El resto de la conversación fue entre quejas de si debíamos separarnos o no, Agumon por su parte hablaba muy animado con Gabumon, sin duda a ellos les iba muy bien el trabajo en equipo y mas tomando en cuenta que son solo ellos podían llegar al nivel mega.

Veemon por su parte era sentado una y otra vez… sin duda deseaba participar, pero agradecí a Piyomon y Palmon que lo mantuvieran en su sitio.

Gomamon y Tentomon parecían estar de acuerdo en hacer equipos, sus Digievoluciones eran en apariencia una de las más fuertes del grupo.

Finalmente Matt hablo.

-No discutamos mas, el tiempo es importante y lo estamos desperdiciando, se harán los equipos y se acabo…

Con esas palabras fue suficiente para que todos nos pusiéramos de acuerdo, aprovecharíamos la Digievolucion DNA. Y los demás aprovecharían su cuerpo perfeccionado.

En mi caso fui con Hawkmon lo cual me sentía algo tranquila,

Uno a uno fui recorriendo las zonas donde según la laptop habían señales de Digimons oscuros, perdí la cuenta luego 1 hora de vuelo, me sentía desesperada… cada vez me constaba mas mantener el ritmo y desee que la siguiente fuera zona fuera la correcta y para mi suerte o desgracia así lo era… divise algo, un pequeño punto negro que al vernos bajo rápidamente, se me hizo muy familiar… aun a lo lejos pude distinguir que era un DemiDevimon, sentía un fuego en mi interior y mis fuerzas aumentaban.

-Son ellos… -le dije a Kari mientras aumentaba mi velocidad hacia donde vi descender al DemiDevimon.

Y tal como ocurrió con los Airdramon ellos ahora habían capturado a unos siete Drimogemons, no parecían estar siendo lastimados, pero sin duda intentaba alejarse desesperadamente.

Descendí junto con Halsemon a una distancia prudente y seis de los Siete Digimons Oscuros se acercaron a nosotros, el único que no se movió de su sitio fue un Flamewizardmon.

El resto de los Digimons que se nos acercaron eran DemiDevimon, Phascomon que estaba siendo cargado por un Impmon, Falcomon, Dracmon y un… Blackgatomon

Aquel Blackgatomon caminaba tranquilamente hacia nosotros y se mostraba indiferente, pero… no tuve ninguna duda… era el mismo que conocí en el bosque, mi corazón aumento su ritmo y clave mis garras en el suelo una vez que Kari se bajo de mí, no espere a que ella me dijera algo y regrese a mi forma de Gatomon.

Blackgatomon al verme se detuvo al instante y me pareció que daba un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada cambio, parecía sorprendido con sus ojos muy abiertos hacia mi, miro hacia otro lado, parecía estar maldiciendo, suspiro bajo la mirada y al mirarme ahora podía ver su rostro molesto.

-Te ayudare con ella –dijo el Impmon que se encontraba a su derecha-

-No –le respondió Blackgatomon con voz clara y amenazante, –encárguense del Halsemon, yo me ocupare de ella.-

Bien, era justo lo que deseaba, tendría esa pelea que desee desde el momento en que lo conocí.

-Así que… -empezó a decir sin mirarme- resultaste ser una elegida…

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-La verdad… muchos…

-Bien, me alegra, ahora estamos en condiciones iguales.

-¿Iguales? –Levanto una ceja y la voz la arrastraba, como si tuviera algo en la garganta – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Simple, ahora ambos somos el problema del otro.

Levanto más la mirada y vi sus dientes apretados.

-¡Bien! Que mas da… hagamos lo que es correcto y luchemos.

-Ahora pagaras lo que le hiciste a Veemon.

-No sé qué mentiras te habrá contado, pero él se lo busco.

-El no necesita mentirme, eres un digimon oscuro… el único mentiroso eres tú. Ya decía yo que tu actitud del otro día era demasiado sospechosa.

El decía algo en voz muy baja y no logre escuchar lo que decía ni me importaba en ese momento.

No espere mas y empecé a correr hacia él y intente darle un buen golpe, pero solo se hizo a un lado, manteniendo su distancia, nuevamente le ataque con un golpe de gato… creí que le daría pero él lo detuvo con ambas manos, aproveche ese momento para intentar golpearle con mi cola dando un giro, pero el rápidamente se agacho y esquivo con el golpe de mi cola la cual hizo un sonido mientras cortaba el aire.

Aun tenía algo de impulso e intente darle una patada y lo logre, pero se protegió cruzando ambos brazos, al menos logre alejarlo un poco, salte en al aire y me prepare para darle una "Patada de Gato" y aun con los brazos cruzados no sería capaz de mantenerse en pie, pero este hizo algo que no me esperaba, en el último momento, me tomo el pie y usando mi propio impulso me hizo girar a su alrededor una vez para luego lanzarme lejos, casi cerca de Kari, no tuve ningún problema en controlar la caída para caer suavemente de pie.

No parecía estar sorprendido, pero si algo parecía estarle molestando, miro al Flamewizardmon y le dijo algo que no supe por la distancia.

-Vete –me dijo con voz seria y su mirada parecía de enojo.

-No. –le respondí, acercándome para volver al ataque.

-Liberaremos a los Drimogemons cuando terminemos el trabajo…

-Oh, bien… pero aunque no ataquen a algún digimon siguen siendo Digimons oscuros y lastimaste a uno de mis amigos, así que no pienses que te saldrás tan fácilmente.

-Vete…

-No… -repetí y ya nuevamente me lance contra el-

Esta vez me detuvo con ambas manos y luego con un rápido movimiento puso una de mis manos tras de mi espalda. Y luego me dejo boca abajo en el piso.

-¡No te resistas!–su voz tenia tono de mando y eso me molestaba aun mas.

Intente moverme, pero si lo hacía me dolía mas el brazo.

-No te resistas…

Escuche un suspiro y su voz ahora era de suplica… pero me sentía tan molesta que no quería escucharlo, si digievolucionara podría ganarle… o tal vez detenerlo, pero… mi orgullo no me dejaba, debía ganarle estando como Gatomon.

Mire a Aquilamon y lo vi igual teniendo su batalla, había una extraña nube Blanca cerca de él, entonces vi a DemiDevimon e Impmon atacar al mismo tiempo, ninguno de ellos logro dañar a Aquilamon, las AgujasDemi y las llamas de Impmon chocaron creando la nube Blanca… ahora entendí, era una Nube Toxica y eso mantenía a distancia a Aquilamon, el usaba sus ataques a distancia, pero el grupo era pequeño y la distancia que los separaba les daba suficiente tiempo para esquivar los ataques. Phascomon hacia algo, el aire a su al redor se ondulaba y Aquilamon se alejaba, todo parecía indicar que no intentaban ganar, solo necesitaban tiempo.

-¡Vámonos!

La voz no la reconocí, pero supe que venía detrás de Blackgatomon y entendí que era Flamewizardmon.

-No nos sigas… -Era Blackgatomon, que se acerco a mis oídos.

Sentí un leve empujón y cuando me di vuelta, Blackgatomon se había reunido con sus compañeros, me acerque pero el Phascomon bostezo y luego sentí que algo me presionaba la cabeza…

Una luz brillo detrás de ellos y al siguiente pestañeo, habían desaparecido.

Aquilamon intentaba alejar lo que quedaba de la nube toxica y se reunió con Yolei, alguien se acerco a mis espaldas luego unas cálidas manos me sostuvieron, era Kari la cual parecía preocupada.

Al menos todos estábamos bien, pero mi orgullo… y luego la culpa, al final de cuentas si se trataba del mismo Blackgatomon con el que me encontré en el bosque. Menos mal que tenia fuerzas suficiente para regresar a casa, pero… ya me imaginaba lo que dirían de mi pelea.


	10. Capitulo 9: Interrogatorio

**Capitulo 9 - Interrogatorio.**

Regresemos a casa del Señor Gennai al poco tiempo. La mayoría de los elegidos ya nos esperaban en el recibidor la atmosfera era tensa y no era para menos, Kari se sentía muy cansada y decaída, me pregunte si había dormido bien. Kari no dudo en ir hacia los brazos de TK cuando él se acerco a recibirla y Yolei por su parte estaba muy molesta… aunque sus ánimos se calmaron cuando Ken se le acerco con su bebida favorita y ella tomo grandes sorbos ahogando sus molestias, Hawkmon ya empezando a contar algunos detalles a mis amigos Digimons, en especial el hecho de que no Digievolucione...

Los elegidos fueron poco a poco yendo a al comedor y también sus Digimons muy atentos en Hawkmon.

Patamon fue el único que se quedo conmigo luego de que los demás fueron a escuchar la pelea con Hawkmon, yo no deseaba hablar del asunto, pero… Patamon parecía preocupado y por la forma en que movía pude entender que pensaba la mejor forma de hacerme sus preguntas.

-Anda… -dije intentando parecer animada- ¿Que te preocupa Patamon?

Suspiro y se mordió los labios.

-Gatomon... ¿enserio no digievolucionaste contra aquel Blackgatomon?

Con esas palabras supe a donde quería llegar.

-Si, así es… y… ¿eso te preocupa?

Era algo muy obvio, se mordía los labios. Desee a que no se lastimara, miraba el piso de un lado a otro seguramente pensando la mejor forma de... interrogarme.

-Es que… ¿porque no digievolucionaste?

Exhale y camine en cuatro patas pasando junto a él.

-Es… difícil de explicar.

Sabía que me seguía con la mirada, yo solo deseaba llegar al sofá y descansar un poco.

-Puedo haberte lastimado tanto como lo hizo con Veemon.

Gire lentamente y lo mire con una ceja levantada, me subestimaba.

-Lo dudo mucho… -le dije con indignación-

-Gatomon…

-¿Estoy bien, no vez? -intente que mi voz no sonara molesta, pero subí el tono de mi voz una octava más de lo normal-

-Sí, y me alegro mucho, te defendiste muy bien…

Relaje mis hombros, de nuevo estaba dejando que mi carácter me controlara y dejara salir mi enojo con alguien que no se lo merecía, siempre se preocuparía por mí, no tenia duda pero... cuando dijo la frase "Te defendiste muy bien" supe que me había olvidado de un detalle importante...

Hasta ese momento no había pensando en eso, Blackgatomon en ningún momento me ataco, solo se defendió y me mantuvo apartada.

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Patamon, no me había dado cuenta que se había acercado a mí, el me tenia acorralada contra el sofá.-

-¡Nada! –Salte hacia el sofá- No logro hacerme daño.

- Solo dime… ¿Porque no te digievolucionaste?

-No lo creí necesario…

-Gatomon… se que… tú no te dejas llevar por las apariencias.

Conocía tan bien a Patamon y el a mi… y ambos sabíamos que hasta que no diera un buen motivo para explicar mi comportamiento ninguno de los dos estaría tranquilo.

-¿Enserio te preocupo mucho?

Abrió los ojos como platos, mi pregunta le había sorprendido... y entendí el porqué. Algo así no era necesario preguntarse, bajo la mirada y dijo muy lentamente.

-Eres mi amiga…

Su voz era sollozante y eso me hizo sentir de nuevo culpable, tal vez ya había llevado demasiado tiempo mi mala actitud.

-Gracias Patamon, enserio te lo agradezco… -mire hacia el techo, tal vez buscando una señal que me indique si hacia lo correcto... sea como sea, necesitaba desahogarme un poco. -Te lo contare, pero… prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.

-¿A nadie?

-A nadie -Se lo repetí de manera lenta y clara, para que entendiera que hablaba muy enserio.

El asintió y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

En un momento me puse cómoda, intente relajarme y era fácil teniéndolo a él cerca hasta cierto punto, en mi mente intente recordar lo que ocurrió luego de que me aleje de la casa el día de ayer. Evitando ante todo recordar el motivo por el cual me interne en el bosque.

-Aquel Blackgatomon… el que lastimo a Veemon -Aclare con una rápida mirada. -Ya lo conocía.

-¿Acaso era amigo tuyo cuando estabas con Myo...? -

-¡No!

Le detuve, no quería recordar a ese digimon por nada, ese digimon era parte de un pasado que deseaba olvidar a toda costa.

-No, nunca fue mi amigo, lo conocí ayer en el bosque luego de me fui…

Patamon abrió los ojos aun mas, rápidamente entendí que hacia todo lo contrario si deseaba calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, no me hizo nada, ni siquiera luchamos…

-Dices que lo conociste ayer y… ¿no lucharon?

-Ajam… de hecho. –suspire y me recosté en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, me incline un poco dándole un la espalda a Patamon- eso hubiera deseado.

-No te entiendo.

-No importa… Patamon. Sabía que era diferente… cualquier digimon común se hubiera enfadado y hubiera luchado, pero el… -Me detuve al notar algo en el tono de mi voz, me encontraba mirando hacia la nada y recordándolo lo mejor que podía, su sonrisa y la forma en que miraba... ¿Es posible que alguien pueda cambiar tanto?-

-¿Pero el que? -Pregunto Patamon regresándome a la realidad.

-No lucho, solo se dio vuelta y se alejo de mí.

El abrió los ojos aun mas, era claro que no creía todo... y no lo culpaba.  
-¿Solo eso? -pregunto con voz exceptiva, moviendo su cabeza un poco hacia mí.-

-Si… -mentí, pero al menos Patamon se veía más calmado-

-Aun no entiendo cómo se relaciona eso con que no hayas Digievolucionado.

-Patamon… si hubiera luchado contra él, Veemon no estaría lastimado, me siento culpable…

-No tienes que estarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -me puse de pie en el sofá- voy a demostrarle que soy más fuerte estando en mi forma de Gatomon.

Con un simple salto ya me encontraba de nuevo en el piso, Patamon me miraba desde lo alto del sofá.

-No tienes que demostrarle nada…

Tal vez no a él, pero… deseaba mostrarme a mi misma que era fuerte y que podría resolver mis problemas por mi cuenta, sin depender de nadie, ¿era malo eso? Solo tenía una cosa clara, luego de mi pelea con Blackgatomon, era claro que necesitaba hacerme más fuerte, creo que ya dependía mucho de mi Digievolucion.

-No te preocupes, me las arreglare...

-Déjame ayudarte -su voz era suplicante y voló hacia mi- somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?  
Enserio me sentía muy cansada como para discutir y hacerlo con Patamon no me ayudaría a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo.

-De acuerdo... -le dije con voz amable- pero déjame a Blackgatomon a mí.

-Si te llega a hacer daño yo...

-Lo sé, lo se... y gracias por preocuparte tanto.

No dude en abrazarlo, se lo merecía... era tan insistente cuando se lo proponía y sabia que tenia buenos motivos.

-Ve con TK y pásala bien el resto de la noche -le anime-

-¿No vendrás?

-Estoy agotada, quiero descansar más que nada.

-Ahhh... discúlpame...

Sin darme cuenta dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte -pase a su lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras- Buenas noches Patamon.

-Buenas noches Gatomon.

Escuche como se alejaba y se diría con el resto de los elegidos los cuales parecían tener una acalorada plática, algo en lo cual no deseaba participar.  
En el segundo piso tome el camino de la izquierda y sin pesar entre en la primera habitación a la derecha, era la habitación de las chicas.

Sin Kari y sus amigas junto con sus Digimons este lugar se veía bastante solitario, la habitación era un rectángulo perfecto, a mi izquierda habían 4 camas de tamaño mediano, la más cercana a la entrada era la de Yolei, luego seguía la cama de Kari, después la de Mimí y la de Sora era la más cercana a una puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, que era de puertas de cristal, normalmente este lo manteníamos abierto toda la noche para que entrara aire fresco y eso justo lo que necesitaba.

Frente a la cama de Sora se encontraba el único tocador de la habitación, a veces las chicas se peleaban por usarlo y arreglarse... junto a este se encontraba... Mmm... Piyomon decía que era una cama, pero para mí era algo como un... nido, eran más de 5 sabanas todas arrugadas y formaban un especie de espacio en el centro donde Piyomon dormía muy felizmente, Luego seguía mi cama, la cual era más grande que la que tenía en el mundo real y agradecía mucho eso, me acosté y luego me estire lo mas que pude... se sentía muy bien, mis parpados los sentía muy pesados y no tarde en cerrarlos y sumergirme en mis sueños.

Me encontraba de nuevo en el bosque y no podía ver ninguna luz así que supuse que debía ser de noche, caminaba sin rumbo, ni siquiera sabía el porqué lo hacía, no tenía miedo ni quería ir a algún lado, solo caminaba en la oscuridad del bosque hasta que un ruido atrás de mi me hizo saber que no estaba sola.

Me di vuelta y al principio no vi nada, pero cuando me concentre mas note la silueta de... Blackgatomon y este lentamente abrió los ojos que brillaban con un amarillo intenso. Me sonreía, pero no era la misma sonrisa con que lo vi la primera vez, era una sonrisa llena de malicia, como si se divirtiera de solo verme, como alguien indefensa...

-¡Blackgatomon!

Le llame y me lance hacia él, este se alejaba de cada uno de mis golpes, se divertía de con eso, ahora su sonrisa era de burla, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿Solo vino a molestarme? si es así... lo estaba logrando.  
Mi corazón se aceleraba a cada vez más, parecía un fantasma que desaparecía en la oscuridad justo cuando intentaba golpearlo, su risa llenaba por completo la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Te odio!

Le grite, este solo volvió a reírse pero su risa fue cada vez desvaneciéndose, estaba escapando, debía ir tras él, era peligroso, podría dañar a mis amigos o cualquier otro digimon inocente... debía hacer algo, al final... me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, se había ido y yo estaba totalmente sola en un oscuro bosque sin nadie más a mi lado.

Era claro cuál era mi problema... no podía hacer algo así sola, debo confiar más en mis compañeros... en mis amigos, solo así... lograría acabar con él.

Una luz cegadora fue alumbrando todo el bosque, cada vez era más intensa, tanto que los arboles fueron desapareciendo y luego... me di cuenta de que me había despertado.

Era de día y tanto Kari como las demás ya se habían levantado, una pluma en la... cama de Piyomon me hizo saber que ella también durmió. ¿Qué hora era?

Mientras intentaba calcular que hora era por la luz del sol que entraba por la puerta que daba al balcón sentí un dulce aroma, me era familiar, solo que no recordaba donde lo había olido antes, normalmente ese aroma lo sentía cuando Kari le preparaba algo especial a TK para comer o las cafeterías, de cualquier forma, ese aroma me hacía sentir realmente bien, me recosté y me deje llevar respirando profundamente, las preocupaciones y la pesadilla de anoche poco a poco dejaban de tener importancia, tenía amigos y seres muy queridos que se preocupan por mí, sin pensar abrase una almohada de mi tamaño y exhale muy profundamente... ya no me sentía sola.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme un rato mas acostada y seguir relajándome, tal vez ahora soñaría algo mucho más agradable, pero al final, ese aroma me abrió el apetito.


	11. Capitulo 10: Frustración

**Capitulo 10: Frustración**

Me levante lentamente y estire mi cuerpo, me sentía bastante bien —a comparación de anoche— y agradecí la fresca brisa de aire que entraba por la puerta abierta del balcón, todo a mí alrededor parecía más brillante, tal vez me sentó muy bien haber dormido de más.

Salí de la habitación y camine lentamente por las escaleras sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pronto alguien me llamo.

—Buenos días. —Me saludo Sora con una amplia sonrisa, ella vestía un delantal así que supe que ella preparo el Desayuno.

—Buenos días Sora. —le correspondí el saludo y luego mire hacia la mesa.

Note algo extraño, era como si la mesa estaba dividida en dos, pero no de forma literal si no por lo que había encima, me acerque un poco más para apreciar mejor la comida.

A mi izquierda era algo bastante simple, pero era lo adecuado para un desayuno. Café, Huevos fritos con jamón, Pan tostado, dos jarras de las cuales una tenía jugo de naranja y la otra leche fresca, note que también algo de cereal a un extremo de la mesa alguien ya se había servido.

Del otro lado era algo bastante diferente, Note primero la Sopa de Miso, luego las tazas con Arroz blanco, también un filete de pescado a la parrilla y huevos cocidos.

No dude de que eso lo haya cocinado Sora, pero el otro lado no era su estilo... y no es el tipo de chica que haría dos tipos de desayunos, entonces todo se aclaro cuando Davis apareció detrás de mí y coloco un vaso de leche y algo de pan tostado.

— ¿Cocinas? —le pregunte levantando una ceja.

—Si, desde hace un tiempo. —Respondió con una sonrisa, parecía no importarle mi mirada, posiblemente no fui la única sorprendida. —Espero que te guste.

Izzy por su parte estaba tomando una taza de café, sin muchos ánimos ya que revisaba su laptop, agudice mi vista y note que veía aun el sistema para detectar la energía negativa, por un momento giro su mirada hacia mi dirección y me di cuenta que tenia ojeras, lo cual me hizo pensar que no había dormido muy bien... o tal vez no durmió.

Terminaba mi desayuno cuando de nuevo la alarma de la laptop de Izzy empezó a sonar, lo único que me pude sentir fue como mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo al imaginar que posiblemente hoy si tendría suerte y lucharía nuevamente contra Blackgatomon y lo derrotaría.

Todos los elegidos, incluyendo a Davis -quien aun vestía un mandil- estaban frente a la laptop y preguntándose donde deberían ir primero.

Pero… eso solo fue el principio de lo que se repetiría cada mañana…

Día uno…

Día dos…

Día tres…

Día cuatro…

Cuatro días seguidos de estar saliendo en busca de aquellos digimons oscuros, luego del segundo ataque la cantidad de señales aumento a más del doble y no duraban más de 30 minutos, era como si desearan evitar cualquier batalla a toda costa.

Cada día me sentí más frustrada, pero al menos Veemon se recuperaba y Kari parecía no tener problemas de salud.

Al quinto día algo cambio…

Todos se sorprendieron y casi aplastaron a Izzy cuando este les dijo que solo hay una zona con señal.

Teníamos que ir a SafeCity, una ciudad que hasta el momento solo había escuchado ciertos rumores... en general eran sobre que era la ciudad más segura de todo el digimundo, mas no sabía exactamente el porqué, no nos tomo mucho tiempo salir de la casa e ir volando -en algunos casos corriendo- hacia SafeCity.

Estábamos muy emocionados, excepto Tai y Matt quienes sospechaban que podría ser una trampa, después de todo no había motivos para que ellos cambien su estrategia pero esta era una oportunidad que nadie pensaba dejar pasar tan fácilmente, Izzy por su parte aseguraba que no había hecho cambios significativos en su sistema de detección. Sea como sea, ya estábamos muy cerca de la ciudad y podía verla a lo lejos.

Lo primero que vi fue aquellos enormes muros que rodeaban por completo la ciudad, de color blanco y también en los muros habían unas extrañas gemas que se separaban unos metros unas de otras, pero lo que me sorprendió en verdad fue aquella enorme torre que se levantaba por encima de toda la ciudad, por un momento creí que eran una de las agujas de control, salvo que esta era de color dorado.

Mi emoción fue disminuyendo a medida que me daba cuenta de que algo no andaba muy bien, me sentía pesada y poco a poco perdía altura.

— ¿Pasa algo Nefertimon? —Me pregunto Kari acercándose detrás de mis orejas.

—No... No me pasa nada —Mentí muy secamente y nada convincente.

Pero al menos no era la única que parecía tener el mismo problema, a mi izquierda Lilimon y del otro lado Stingmon parecían tener el mismo problema y no tarde mucho en bajar, ya que sentía que dentro de poco no podría mantenerme más tiempo en el aire. Apenas aterrice perdí mi digievolucion, me sentí mejor pero a la vez algo extraña, más pesada.

— ¿Estas bien gatomon?

Kari se agacho cerca de mí y me reviso, no tenia caso mentirle ahora y solo le dije que me sentía algo cansada.

— ¿Segura?

—Si, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto —le dije intentando calmarla, pero conociéndola solo se quedaría callada— ¿Tu como estas?

—Yo estoy bien —dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero termino cayendo hacia atrás.

—KARI

—Estoy bien, solo... perdí el equilibrio.

—Dudo que esto sea solo coincidencia.

Escuche que algo se movía detrás de unos arbustos detrás de mí y al voltear vi a Ken.

—Estas en lo correcto Gatomon. —me dijo apoyándose contra un árbol cercano. —Lo que nos está ocurriendo no es ninguna coincidencia.

— ¿Sabes algo de esto Ken? —pregunto Kari luego de que la ayudara a levantarse.

—Tal vez... si sea una trampa. —Le respondió suspirando. —Necesitamos tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

Primero nos encontramos con Mimí, luego nos encontramos a Joe y Cody, mas adelante nos encontramos con Matt y TK quien se acerco a Kari y el abrazo, por su parte Patamon apareció entre unos arbustos, lo cual me pareció raro.

— ¿Pasa algo Patamon? —le pregunte acercándome a su derecha y cruzando los brazos.

—No puedo volar...

— ¿No puedes? —Le dije abriendo un poco los ojos— ¿No debería ser eso natural en ti?

—Si, pero... lo intento y me siento muy cansado.

Estaba a punto de acércame a ver si tenía algo mal sus alas pero una voz familiar me interrumpió.

—No eres el único. —Hablo cansadamente Piyomon— lo mismo me ocurre a mí.

Tai y Sora aparecieron detrás de Piyomon y luego vimos al resto de los elegidos y mis amigos digimons, Matt sin dudar fue con Sora la cual parecía despedirse en silencio de Tai, me preguntaba si Matt se dio cuenta de aquello.

Ya con todos reunidos empezamos a analizar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y en verdad era preocupante, todos parecíamos estar cansados, en especial los elegidos que durante el resto de la conversación se habían sentado en el suelo, discutiendo si era correcto seguir o regresar, ante todo nos preocupaba lo que estarían haciendo aquellos digimons oscuros en la ciudad. ¿Estarían capturando a los digimons de la ciudad?

No había mucho que pudiera hacer salvo esperar, junto con mis amigos digimons empezamos a caminar en los alrededores sin separarnos demasiado de nuestros elegidos, aquel bosque era mucho más brillante que el que había cerca del lago, la luz del sol pasaba fácilmente tiñendo las hojas secas de un tono verde, mientras caminaba me dieron ganas de comer y aunque posiblemente alguno de los elegidos traía algo de comer, sabía que no me lo darían ya que no tenía ni una hora que desayune, pero para mí fortuna encontré un árbol que entre sus ramas había una fruta que a simple vista parece una Pera, pero al mirarla con detenimiento vi varias líneas verticales ondulantes a su alrededor, conocía el sabor... no era del todo de mi agrado ya que era muy dulce, pero con el cuerpo débil tal vez me haría bien algo de azúcar o lo que fuera que le diera ese peculiar sabor.

Subir por el árbol normalmente para mí no era más difícil que caminar en línea recta, pero esta ocasión tuve que esperarme un poco más de lo acostumbrado, ya entre las ramas del árbol no me fue tan mal y baje con 2 de aquellas frutas y con mis garras abrí la primera por mitad con suma facilidad y en ese instante sentí su dulce aroma que me incitaba a devorarla, al morderla resulto que era un poco más dura que las manzanas que hay en el mundo real pero eso poco importaba porque lo mejor vendría al poco tiempo que estuviera en mi boca, cerré los ojos y disfrute...

Esta no tardo en hacer su "magia" y al poco tiempo aquel trozo duro de fruta se volvió una pulpa exquisita que deguste lentamente, me sentí un poco mejor luego del primer bocado y baje del árbol de un salto, al menos mi resistencia seguía intacta, pero alguien ya me esperaba abajo.

—Ey, hola gatomon!

Era Veemon que casi me da un susto por salir a mis espaldas si no fuera porque su voz ya era demasiado familiar y como siempre... parecía despreocupado de la situación.

—Ah, Hola Veemon... —le salude sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿Que hacías ahí arriba?

Lentamente me gire y le mostré la fruta que cargaba, el se emociono.

—Solo fui a buscar algo de comer. —le dije con voz baja. — ¿Tu qué haces por aquí?

Dejo de mirar la comida y me miro a los ojos, fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta fue un error preguntar.

—Te... eh estado buscando.

—Ah...

Me hubiera llevado la mano a la frente si no estuviera cargando la fruta.

— ¿Porque? —le pregunte sin mirarle y sin mostrar interés.

—No hemos hablado mucho desde lo de aquel día.

— ¿De qué deseas hablar exactamente?

No era difícil adivinar de lo que deseaba hablar, ya sabía cómo había afectado aquella conversación a Patamon pero Veemon era... diferente.

—De lo que ocurrió cerca del lago cuando tú... —note que se mordía los labios y entonces me fije de algo más—

— ¿Como siguen tus heridas? —le pregunte rápidamente esperanzada de cambiar la conversación.

—Ah... —se llevo la mano al brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía unos vendajes... no se le veía mal. —No pasa nada, Palmon me ha cuidado muy bien.

—Si, por lo que veo bastante...

—La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho.

— ¿Porque? digo... ella sabe de eso de plantas medicinales, está en su... naturaleza.

—Eso lo sé pero... no me refería a eso.

— ¿No? entonces a que te referías.

—Me sorprendió no verte cuando recupere la conciencia...

No sé porque, pero sentí nuevamente aquella... culpa en mi interior.

—Estaba muy cansada y en verdad estaba con los ánimos por los suelos... —me disculpe.

—Significa que... ¿sigues molesta conmigo?

— ¿¡QUE!? —Eso me tomo desprevenida, enserio pensaba que podría estar molesta viéndolo en aquel estado— No, no estaba molesta, sino preocupada... después de todo eres mi amigo.

—Amigo... —repitió mi última palabra con verdadero desanimo—

—Si, Amigos... —reafirme. — ¿No te agrada que seamos solo amigos?

—No es que no me agrade, si no que... —bajo la mirada y jugo un momento con sus manos. ¿Acaso estaría PENSANDO las palabras correctas? —Creí que podríamos ser algo más... porque tú estabas a punto de—

—Lo sé —Lo interrumpí con mi voz 3 octavas más alta. Definitivamente NO deseaba tocar ese tema de nuevo... —Pero... estos días lo eh estado pensando mejor y la verdad creo que lo mejor sería que todo siguiera como hasta ahora.

—Pero...

—Créeme —suspire y mire por un instante hacia la parte más profunda y oscura del bosque— Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión estando algo presionada...

—¿Eh? —Se acerco un poco a mí, intentando mirarme al rostro— ¿presionada? ¿De quién? o ¿porque?

Mi mente revivió aquel sueño donde Kari y TK crecían y eran felices juntos y mi presencia era insignificante, me sentía como la sobrante en aquella escena de amor entre ambos y yo no tenía a nadie a mi lado y la envidia que le tenía a Kari de tener a alguien que la quisiera de esa forma, yo en verdad deseaba sentir algo así por alguien, pero al final, ahora solo podía sentir amistad hacia ellos y eso era bueno, aunque no tenga a nadie que pueda amar de la forma en lo hacia Kari hacia TK, siempre tendré a Veemon y a Patamon a mi lado, jamás estaría sola.

—Veemon... son cosas de chicas, no lo entenderías.

—Ponme a prueba.

Lo note de nuevo algo animado y posiblemente interesado en lo que me preocupa, aun así no sabría como contarle aquel extraño sueño aunque debería reconocer su interés por mí.

— ¿En otra ocasión? —le dije con la mirada baja.

El quedo callado lo cual agradecí, casi no se podía escuchar nada a nuestro alrededor ese era el tipo de tranquilidad que deseaba en momentos como este, aunque... fue interrumpido por dos sonidos, el primero fue cuando dio otro mordisco a su fruta rompiendo el ambiente de calma. Pensaba en irme a otro lugar... el segundo sonido llamo tanto mi atención como la de Veemon ya que este era un grito...

Sin dudar ambos corrimos hacia donde provenía, temí lo peor... un ataque repentino, aunque todos estuviéramos ahí seguíamos cansados, no tenía ni un minuto corriendo y ya me sentía algo fatigada, si en verdad fuera un ataque, sería difícil defenderse.

Pase por entre los arbustos y vi a que se debió aquel grito...


	12. Capitulo 11: Revelacion Decendencia

**Capitulo 11: Revelaciones ~ Descendencia.**

Eran Numemons...

Y no eran unos cuantos, salían por los arbustos y otros se asomaban por entre las ramas de los árboles y nos rebasaban en número, eran casi tres veces más que nosotros.

Mimí fue la que grito hace unos momentos y todo parecía ser un accidente.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Repetía una y otra vez un Numemon— no fue mi intención pasar por encima de su mano.

Mimí por lo general se había vuelto tolerante a varios tipos de digimons pero... bueno, supongo que cualquiera podría perder el control si un Numemon pasa por encima de alguna parte del cuerpo, no son unos digimons muy limpios.

Por su parte Mimí se encontraba muy segura en los brazos de Matt... el cual no parecía incomodarle la situación e incluso acariciaba "tiernamente" la cabeza de Sora.

—Ya cálmense, no ocurrió nada que tengamos que lamentar. —Intervino Tai como de costumbre para calmar las cosas. —Es que estamos algo tensos.

— ¿Tensos? OH, ya veo... entonces vayan a Safe City. No hay mejor ciudad para relajarse en todo el digimundo que Safe City. —aseguro un Numemon que estaba sobre un árbol cercano.

Tanto, como los demás digimons y elegidos nos miramos extrañados.

— ¿Seguro de lo que dices? —Pregunto Ken. — ¿No ha pasado nada extraño en esa ciudad?

—Nada malo pasa en Safe City —aseguro el Numemon. —Ningún digimon peligroso puede entrar y si lo hiciera no podría hacer ningún daño.

Matt aparto un momento a Mimí de su lado y se acerco un poco al Numemon.

—Si eso es verdad. —dijo mientras se agachaba para luego preguntar. — ¿porque se van en la dirección contraria?

Los Numemons suspiraron... y uno respondió.

—Safe City es muy segura... pero también aburrida, nunca pasa nada. —luego subió el tono y se escuchaba algo molesto. —Además es muy limpia y seca, ya nos relajamos lo suficiente y volvemos a casa.

Aquello nos pareció extraño... no la parte sobre los extraños gustos de los Numemons, si no el hecho de que no haya ocurrido nada en Safe City. Tal vez lo que estaban haciendo aquellos digimons oscuros era algo discreto, lo cual solo lo haría peor si no lo descubríamos a tiempo.

—Tengo una duda. —Hablo Izzy haciéndose notar. — ¿Ustedes saben a qué se debe que nos sintamos tan... cansados?

—Es por la gran torre.

— ¿La Torre? —dijeron todos los elegidos humanos.

—Si, la torre. —Decía un Numemon que cayó en medio de nosotros. —Aquella torre dorada es la razón por la cual Safe City es la más segura de todo el digimundo. —pauso un momento asegurándose de que todos le poníamos atención.

Un leve rose de Veemon en mi mano me recordó su cercanía y sin verle o decir algo, me aleje y fui hacia Kari. El único que pareció haberse dado cuenta de eso fue Patamon que me veía del otro lado del Numemon.

El Numemon explicaba como la torre tenia la función de debilitar a todo digimon que se acercara demasiado a la ciudad y además cancelaba sus ataques.

Escuche como Gomamon le decía a un Numemon "Pero ustedes solo saben lanzar excremento, eso... no debería afectarles." y un Numemon se acerco y le explicaba como la torre les afectaba en su ataque. Tuve que mirar a otro lado para evitar el asco e intentar concentrarme en algo más. Kari estaba sentada cómodamente contra un árbol y TK permanecía a su lado, con rostro lleno de preocupación, algo le susurraba al oído y Kari negaba con la cabeza. Si no fuera por la multitud de voces que había a nuestro alrededor seguramente hubiera sabido que le decía. Conociéndolos seguramente TK intentaría que Kari regresara y ella se haría la fuerte.

—Muy bien, ya tenemos un plan. —Hablo Davis ya con algo de ánimos y luego nos contó lo que había planeado, el, Tai y Matt.

° ° °

Personalmente no me gustaba el plan, aunque fuera simple y podría resolver el problema de que a los Humanos los debilita demasiado, no me agradaba la idea de dejar a solas Kari en su estado, aunque estuviera TK y otros digimons protegiéndolos... y en especial el hecho de que siempre teníamos que dividirnos para intentar luchar contra aquellos digimons oscuros y...

— ¿Te pasa algo Gatomon?

Patamon se quedo a mi lado, el y yo debíamos explorar la ciudad y avisar a los otros si nos encontrábamos con el grupo de digimons oscuros.

—No... —suspire. —No me pasa nada, solo que... no me agrada mucho esto.

— ¿No te agrada estar conmigo?

Me detuve un momento y lo mire levantando una ceja.

— ¿Como puedes preguntar eso? —le pregunte bastante extrañada. —Sabes bien que me agrada tu presencia. ¿Porque no me agradaría que me acompañes?

—Di-disculpa es que... —bajo la mirada y hablo más despacio. —Últimamente te siento algo distante...

Esa fue su respuesta y analice mi comportamiento en los últimos días, tal vez no había pasado tanto tiempo con él como antes, pero no imaginaba que le importara.

—No... No era mi intención, simplemente tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

—Antes me hubieras contado si tuvieras alguna preocupación.

—Lo se... —Suspire y seguí caminando. —No es algo que me sea fácil compartir. Es que... como explicarlo... intento saber cuál es mi lugar...

— ¿Tu lugar? pero... si tu lugar es...

Detuve a Patamon al instante en que lo vi...

— ¿Que pasa gatomon?

Blackgatomon lo veía a lo lejos, a unas 5 esquinas de distancia y caminaba lentamente cruzando la calle de izquierda a derecha.

—Patamon...

— ¿Si?

—Busca a los otros y diles que encontré a Blackgatomon, yo iré tras él.

— ¿Que? ¡NO, iré contigo!

—Lo mejor sería que no, sabes bien como son de traicioneros esos digimons, podrían aprovechar que estas débil y sin TK secar no podrás digievolucionar. Yo lo entretendré mientras vas por los demás.

—Pero...

—Confía en mí.

—Esta bien... —suspiro y luego mostró determinación en su rostro— iré lo más rápido que pueda.

—Cuento con ello.

Patamon se fue en dirección contraria a buscar a los demás y sin perder más tiempo fui en la dirección donde había estado Blackgatomon, el ya había cruzado la calle y solo se me ocurrió una cosa para encontrarlo fácilmente.

Luego de correr dos esquinas, vi varias cajas en un pequeño callejón junto a un puesto atendido por Burgermon, estaban apiladas de tal forma que me sería fácil subir por ellas.

1...

2...

3...

4... Pequeños saltos fueron suficientes para llegar el techo y me di cuenta que no era la única que se caminaba por el techo de los edificios, habían mas digimons haciendo lo mismo, y para mi suerte habían unos puentes improvisados que unían cada grupo de edificios. No perdí mas mi tiempo y salí corriendo -y debes en cuando saltando- para encontrar a Blackgatomon, podía sentir el aire pasar por entre mis orejas mientras lo buscaba con desesperación y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más a medida que me avanzaba en mi búsqueda, la que afortunadamente fue corta.

Lo vi a pocos metros de donde lo había visto cruzar la calle, seguía con la cabeza baja lo cual me había pensaría seriamente en la posibilidad de atacarlo desprevenido... caminaba muy lento y parecía no fijarse por donde iba, solo y sin nadie que lo ayude podría ser esta tal vez... la única oportunidad de terminar con uno de ellos con facilidad y dejar que vuelva a lastimar a alguien...

Sin pensarlo más me lance contra él, esperanzada de darle un golpe fatal con mis garras...

Todo me parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras descendía hacia él, el caminar de los digimons que pasaban cerca, contuve el aire y también sentí que mi corazón latía más despacio... fue aun más lento cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

No sé como o el porqué pero el... alzo la mirada justo hacia donde me encontraba y me quede helada un momento mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban, eso me hizo perder la concentración y él lo aprovecho para hacerse a un lado, caí de pie muy cerca de él y se proponía a escapar, no tuve más opción que evitarlo.

Crash!

Fue lo único que logre escuchar al percatarme de lo que había pasado. Había empujado a Blackgatomon contra un puesto, algo así como una cafetería... habían cristales rotos y varias voces a mi alrededor, quise levantarme y evitar que escapara, pero algo me atrapo y también a él.

— ¿Pero qué demonios se creen ustedes dos?

Era un Digitamamon sujetándome con uno de sus brazos tenebrosos, tenía también sujeto a Blackgatomon. Intente moverme pero me resultaba muy difícil hacerlo.

— ¡Suéltame! —pedí desesperadamente. —Es un digimon oscuro y yo soy...

— ¡No me interesa! —Me grito muy fuerte cerca del rostro.

Blackgatomon uso su cola para golpear al Digitamamon e intentar liberarse pero solo logro que este le ponga atención, parecía que la torre dorada también disminuía sus fuerzas.

—No sé que se traen ustedes, pero no van a destruir mi negocio e irse como si nada, tendrán que trabajar para pagarme los daños.

— ¿¡QUE!? —me queje sorprendida de lo que escuchaba.

— ¡Vendrán conmigo! —decía a ambos y luego dio media vuelta aun sosteniéndome a mí y a Blackgatomon. —Ustedes... —Llamo a tres Vegiemons que parecían ser los meseros. —Limpien todo y pongan otro cristal... de nuevo. —Ordeno y note ese tono de frustración cuando dijo "de nuevo." parecía que no era la primera vez que esto ocurría.

Nos llevo a la cocina que estaba lleno de varios Vegiemons que nos dieron paso mientras su jefe nos llevaba frente a un fregadero lleno de platos.

—Tendrán que limpiar todo hasta que paguen su deuda.

En ese momento nos libero de su agarre, aun sorprendida de como llegue a terminar en una situación como esa, tal vez debería escapar y seguramente el también intentaría lo mismo, pero los Vegiemons cubrían todas las posibles salidas.

Me extraño un poco que Blackgatomon sin quejarse haya empezado a hacer la labor.

—Vaya forma de arruinar el día...

Comenzó a hablar bastante irritado, como si fuera el único molesto por la situación. No me miraba, estaba concentrado en su labor, sin prestar la mayor atención a mi presencia. ¿Me ignoraba apropósito o yo no valía su atención?  
Estaba tan cerca y a mi alcance, distraído y sin posibilidad de escapar, sería una pelea a puño limpio. Todo estaría perfecto para la revancha, pero ese ruido… el ruido de un pie golpeando con sus garras el piso de madera, era una advertencia…

Atrás de mi el jefe Digitamamon estaba parado impaciente. Mirándome bastante molesto, pareciera que todos los restaurantes eran atendidos por esta clase de digimon… o ¿será coincidencia?

— ¿Cuando piensas empezar a trabajar? —Pregunto para luego amenazarme. —Si no trabajas, dudo que logres salir de aquí el día de Hoy.

Tenia que admitir que Blackgatomon era inteligente, seria entupido intentar discutir con un Digitamamon enojado, mas aun si dañas su negocio, lo cual parecía importarle mucho más que la seguridad del digimundo.

—Ya voy… —Le respondí sin ánimos y estando en guardia camine hacia el segundo fregadero de esa cocina, este estaba a la derecha de Blackgatomon.

El fregadero se encontraba al menos al doble de mi altura, mire a Blackgatomon y el estaba sobre una escalera de madera justo para su medida, antes de que me diera cuenta un Vegiemon acerco una escalera idéntica y la coloco entre el fregadero y yo.

—Gracias —dije de mala gana y subí.

Una vez arriba y a la misma altura que ese maldito, pude ver que no habría mucho problema, claro… había bastantes platos a limpiar, pero nada que no haya hecho en casa de Kari.

Eran al menos 4 pilas de platos que tenían mi misma estatura y de otros utensilios, Blackgatomon ya había limpiado algunos, y seguía sin hacer la menor queja.

Había pasado al menos 20 minutos o tal vez mas, desde que ambos empezamos con este trabajo, no era difícil, de hecho… en ese tiempo intente calmarme y pensar alguna forma de arreglármelas con él al salir de este lugar, lo que si era incomodo era el silencio, tanto él como yo, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, ¿en que estaba pensando? Tal vez… al igual que yo pensaba en alguna forma de atacarme o algo por el estilo. No me sorprendería.

Estaba a punto de tomar el ultimo plato del tercer pilar, pero al tomarlo algo me jalo… al mirar, el también tenía agarrado el mismo plato.

Fue la primera vez desde que comenzamos este trabajo que nos miramos de frente, mantuve una cara dura y amenazadora, pero… el muy maldito hizo algo para lo que no estaba preparada, su rostro… no me devolvía la misma mirada de odio con la que intente amenazarlo, el me miraba casi sin expresión, nunca eh estado tan cerca de él para fijarme totalmente en sus ojos. Seguían teniendo ese tono amarrillo ámbar, que me recordaba mucho a los dulces de miel que me da Kari debes en cuando, casi sin pensar empecé a buscar en sus ojos señales de odio, venganza, rencor, algo… por muy pequeña que sea, una señal que me recordara a los otros digimons oscuros con los que eh luchado, debía haber…

Casi sin darme cuenta había soltado el plato, el lo tomo y sin decirme nada lo lavo y puso a secar, también bajo sus orejas y note como relajaba sus brazos... había estado tenso. No me di cuenta cuando perdí mi mirada de odio hacia él, pero pronto la recupere cuando regrese al trabajo.

Me incomodaba cada vez esta situación de no saber qué clase de digimon era, la primera vez parecía estar feliz, la siguiente lo vi molesto y ahora parecía tan indiferente, no era natural, ¿Será acaso que me había confundido y era un Blackgatomon diferente? Lo observe detenidamente.

De estatura era apenas un par de centímetros mayor que yo, su cola era tan larga como la mía pero... conté los anillos en su pelaje y tenia uno menos a comparación de los que yo tenía en mi cola, su espalda era algo ancha y marcada, también sus brazos estaban marcados lo cual me indicaba que debió tener un fuerte entrenamiento o muchas batallas para mantenerse en forma, su pelaje era de un negro intenso pero era tan liso que brillaba con las luces de la cocina. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, era el Anillo en su cola… ¿desde cuándo los Blackgatomon tienen Anillos sagrados? Ya no tenía dudas... era el mismo Blackgatomon que había visto en dos ocasiones anteriores... mas siempre que lo veía algo cambiaba.

¿Porque no era como los demás digimons malignos con su mirada fría, asesina, calculadora? ¿Porque actuaba tan diferente en cada ocasión que nos encontrábamos?

Tenia tantas preguntas y las posibles respuestas eran escasas y poco fiables, entonces... me percate de algo mientras observaba su cuerpo; No estaba respirando...

Al percatarme lo mire al rostro y él me observaba por el rabillo del ojo, el darse cuenta de que lo miraba giro levemente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y disimuladamente suspiro...  
El me había observado y no me di cuenta de aquello. ¿Qué cosas habrán pasado por su mente? ¿Buscaba alguna clase de punto débil? Nuevamente me sentía molesta y no pude soportar más este silencio necesitaba hacerlo hablar.

—YA —dije molesta. — ¿Que es lo que planeas hacer?

Rápidamente se giro hacia mí con sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto lentamente. —Solo terminare esto y me iré.

No esperaba que me respondiera, menos con ese tono que parecía ser despreocupado, pero era mejor eso que seguir en ese silencio que no me llevaría a nada.

—No me mientas. —ataje en voz baja y luego fui subiendo el tono lentamente. — ¿Que es lo que planeabas hacer en esta ciudad? ¿Donde están los demás de tu grupo?

—Estoy solo y... solo vine a explorar un poco.

—Para luego atacar la ciudad...

El no me respondió de inmediato, note como se mordía sus labios y levemente giro hacia mí y me pregunto.

— ¿Enserio eso te gustaría que hiciera eso? ¿Qué ataque a todo digimon inocente que me encuentre, torturarlo y terminar con su existencia?

—No...

—Entonces ¿Porque me pides algo así?

—Porque... —Titubee un poco, sentía como las palabras salían a medida que recordaba todo el daño que habían causado anteriores digimons oscuros tanto en el digimundo como en el mundo real. —Porque es lo que los de tu tipo siempre hacen, siempre destruyen la delicada paz del digimundo, destruyen todo a su paso, esclavizan o simplemente eliminan a los que se les oponen, ¿porque simplemente no nos dejan en paz? Casi toda mi vida eh tenido que soportarlos...

— ¿Uh? A que te refieres con eso

— ¿CON QUE?

—A que "casi toda tu vida" has tenido que soportarnos.

El no sabía nada de mi pasado ni lo que tuve que pasar soportando a aquel malvado de Myotismon desde que era una pequeña Salamon... sentía como la herida en mi mano empezaba a arderme, inconscientemente había llevado mi mano derecha sobre la izquierda.

—No es asunto tuyo... —le respondí y luego le volví a hablarle molesta. —Porque no simplemente se quedan en su mundo, el mundo de las tinieblas donde deberían estar.

—Por si no sabias. —Empezó a hablar mientras se incorporaba frente a mí. —Originalmente los digimons oscuros "nacimos" en el digimundo...

Me quede callada un momento, intentando buscarle sentido a aquello... intentar recordar algo que hubiera escuchado o leído sobre digimons oscuros.

—Eso... no te lo creo... —Le dije pausadamente.

— ¿Porque no? —Pregunto como si supiera cual sería mi respuesta

—Simple, siempre eh sabido que vienen del Mundo de las tinieblas.

Hasta el momento le había sido sincera y el también parecía serlo en cada palabra que me decía, entonces suspiro y continuo hablando... como si hubiera recordado algo.

—No es algo que nosotros hubiéramos querido... todo fue culpa de ellos...

— ¿de ellos?

—Los elegidos...

Había un claro tono de resentimiento cuando decía "los elegidos" y era algo que esperaría de cualquiera de ellos, ya que siempre hemos sido nosotros... los que evitamos que lleven a cabo sus planes. Pero lo que me extraño es que... parecía como si ellos fueran las víctimas.

Solo pude soltar una leve carcajada

— ¿Culpas a los elegidos? ¿Siendo los de tu tipo los causantes de todos los males en el digimundo? Creo que en verdad se lo merecían...

—Eso... solo en parte...

— ¿Como que en parte?

—Gatomon —suspiro y lentamente me miro con sus ojos muy abiertos y de nuevo... no vi rastros de maldad en su mirada— ¿En verdad piensas que todos los digimons oscuros somos digimons que solo viven para matar, destruir y llevar el caos a todo a nuestro alrededor?

— ¿Cuando no ha sido así?

— ¿Piensas que soy un digimon malvado y cruel?

—Seria lo normal...

Vi como apretaba los labios y sin responderme aparto su mirada de mi y volvió a concentrarse en los platos, me invadió una sensación de duda... ¿en verdad le había incomodado que yo piense sobre él?

—Entonces explícame... ¿porque fuiste tan cruel con Veemon?

Giro levemente su cabeza hacia mí y luego hacia el lado contrario.

—Yo le advertí que no se acercara, si se hubiera alejado, no hubiera luchado contra él.

—El solo hacia su...

— ¿Deber? Yo igual, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes; Los digimons que acompañan a los elegidos... pero...

—Pero... ¿qué?

—No iba a dejar que interrumpiera o que lastimara a alguno de mis compañeros.

Aquello no lo vi venir... no recuerdo haber estado con algún digimon oscuro que se preocupara por sus semejantes, normalmente siempre intentaban sacar provecho a la situación y si era necesario traicionarse... lo harían sin dudar.

— ¿Intentas decirme que fue en defensa propia? —Pregunte con una ceja levantada.

—No exactamente... —respondió bajando la voz. —simplemente no iba a dejar que les haga daño, ¿tú no harías lo mismo?

—Yo...

Antes de que me diera cuenta el me estaba acorralando y no podía negarme al hecho que defendería a... a... cualquiera de mis amigos si alguien los intentara atacar.

—Si te hace sentir mejor... lo siento.

ARG! tuve que mirar a otro lado, me sentía algo extraña estando con él, mas por el hecho de que... no actuaba como imagine que seria, si era un mentiroso y actor... era muy bueno... sí, eso debe ser... solo esta fingiendo... intenta confundirme.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que en verdad ocurrió con nosotros? —Pregunto luego de haber dejado un plato sobre los demás.

—NO, no voy a caer en tus mentiras... —respondí con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos no voltee hacia él.

—Como quieras...

De nuevo hubo un largo silencio, no lograba comprender como había llegado a esta situación de tener a Blackgatomon tan cerca de mí y aun así, estar con una relativa calma, el aun me miraba debes en cuando y yo igual, lo hacía pero era solo para tomar algún plato, a lo cual me estaba preguntando... cuánto tiempo más estaría aquí... y si Patamon y los otros aun me seguían buscando. Lo único que me estaba tranquilizando en ese momento era aquel aroma... entre la comida frita y demás delicias que había los Vegiemon, estaba cierto aroma dulce que se me hizo muy familiar. Aun así... el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Esta bien... —note que mi voz tenía un tono como de... ¿suplica? —Cuéntame que fue lo que ocurrió.

— ¿Segura?

—La verdad no, pero... no soporto mas este silencio.

Note como se relajaba un poco —Sus orejas bajaron al igual que sus hombros. — Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era mucho más suave, tal vez a él también le agrado que se terminara ese molesto silencio.

—Antes que nada... ¿Sabes porque nos llaman digimons oscuros?

—Eso se puede saber con solo mirarte...

—Me refiero a algo aparte del físico.

—Mm... —No tuve respuesta, no sabía si era algo obvio o no, de igual forma... el respondió.

—Los digimons oscuros... no tenemos la LUZ de la digievolucion.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo asimilar las palabras.

—Eso significa que...

—No podemos digievolucionar...

Los digimons oscuros... ¿No pueden digievolucionar? Eso me parecía demasiado extraño y ridículo por donde lo veía, siempre nos hemos enfrentado a digimons oscuros y muchas veces de etapas mayores a la nuestra y ahora me dice ¿que no pueden digievolucionar? aquí había algo raro y que no encajaba.

—Entonces... ¿como es qué...?

—Te lo explicare... —Dijo interrumpiéndome la pregunta

—Te escucho...

No le cría... pero al menos sería algo para pasar el rato, tal vez luego podría usar su historia en su contra.

—Según se, el digimundo era muy diferente de lo que es ahora, los digimons estaban en todas partes, aire, agua, tierra y por debajo de esta, era difícil no encontrar un digimon por donde miraras, se podría decir que era la época dorada del digimundo pero... todo resulto ser solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

Algo estaba sucediendo en varias partes del digimundo, más específicamente con los digimons en etapa Bebe... dime, ¿tú sabes cuánto tarda un digimon de pasar a la segunda etapa?

—Creo que... entr semanas... no estoy segura.

—Correcto —Asintió levemente—, Es el tiempo normal aunque, depende mucho de la alimentación y los cuidados, pero... estos digimons no lograban pasar a la siguiente etapa por más que sus cuidadores se esforzaran... aquellos fueron los primeros digimons oscuros.

Tardaron meses o incluso años intentando ayudar a digievolucionar a aquellos digimons, pero al final pensaron que teníamos algo... muy malo y en parte... —suspiro— era verdad, así que hicieron lo que pensaron sería lo más adecuado en ese momento... Expulsarnos de los criaderos.

— ¿Eh? dices que... ¿los criadores expulsaron a digimon en la primera etapa de bebe? eso... es muy difícil de creer.

—Créelo o no, eso sucedió...

—Pero es que...

— ¿Tu no harías lo mismo si quisieras evitar que se enfermen otros?

—Yo... —No supe que responder, por un lado una parte de mi me decía que sin importar lo que pasara debía cuidar de los pequeños digimons y otra voz me decía que era preferible que se enfermen algunos en lugar de muchos más.

— ¿Puedo continuar?

Yo asentí y el continuo con su relato.

—Si un digimon en su primera etapa de bebe no digievolucionaba luego de 6 semanas, era separado del resto de los digimons "saludables" para evitar que se pudieran contagiar de algo, sea como sea, al expulsarnos de los criaderos nos dejaron a nuestra suerte en el digimundo... y bueno, tanto en esa época como ahora habían digimons salvajes y ya te imaginaras lo fáciles que son los digimons en etapa bebe para aquellos digimons desarrollados.

No quise imaginar lo que les pasaba a aquellos pequeños digimons al ser atacados... y sabía que tal vez sería peor si preguntara, así que lo deje continuar.

—Fue el peor momento para los de nuestra clase, muchos perecieron bajo las garras de varios digimons salvajes, unos pocos lograron sobrevivir por un tiempo... pero había pocos motivos para seguir con vida, vivir con miedo, hambre y en soledad, ocultándonos constantemente no tardamos mucho en abandonar la esperanza y caer en la desesperación.

Entonces ocurrió algo... Un pequeño digimon oscuro logro digievolucionar a la siguiente etapa y dijo a todos la única forma en que podríamos lograrlo

— ¿Cual es esa forma?... —Pregunte no muy segura de querer saber, pero mi curiosidad me comía por dentro...

Note que apretó los labios por un segundo y luego tomo aire para seguir hablando.

—Solo podíamos digievolucionar absorbiendo los datos de otros digimons...

— ¡¿QUE!?

Me sorprendió tanto saber eso que...solté un plato y se rompió; Uno de los Vegiemon se acerco y coloco una pila de platos aun mas grande, tanto de mi lado como del lado de Blackgatomon.

—Si alguno hace algo indebido el castigo será para AMBOS. —nos advirtió y luego se retiro.

Blackgatomon parecía no importarle mucho ese castigo, y... casi tampoco me importaba a mí, tenía algo más que pensar...

—No lo hicieron... —le dije, solo para intentar mentirme a mí misma.

—Pues... estoy aquí... así que...

—No digas mas... —pedí que no dijera más de ese asunto.

—Nunca dije que fuera algo agradable... —decía con voz de disculpa. —se que no es algo que se escuche con frecuencia...

Y tampoco algo que quisiera seguir escuchando.

— ¿Y qué paso con los elegidos? —pedí pasar al siguiente asunto.

—Ya estoy cerca...

Espere a que siguiera con su relato, pero primero se aseguro de que ninguno de los Vegiemons estuviera escuchando, o simplemente... se aseguraba que no hubieran mas interrupciones.

—Poco tiempo después de saber como podíamos digievolucionar, el numero de digimons oscuros subió drásticamente... si bien, es cierto que algunos digimons también absorbían datos de otros digimons, en nuestro caso fue algo diferente... asimilábamos totalmente la información del digimon que eliminábamos y eso nos ayudo a digievolucionar mas rápido que cualquier otro digimon normal.

Ya sabía un poco de eso... recuerdo que cuando luchamos contra Myotismon, el absorbió una gran cantidad de datos de los digimons que habíamos derrotado para transformarse en Venommyotismon, ¿acaso eso era algo tan común en los digimons oscuros?

—Pero llego un momento en que nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error...

— ¿Eh? ¿De que estás hablando?

—Sabíamos que si seguíamos de esa forma romperíamos el equilibrio del digimundo y por eso intentamos solucionarlo.

Aquello era algo que en verdad no me esperaba... ellos preocupados por el digimundo? si siempre habían intentado destruirlo...

—Se que no me crees.

— ¿Porque debería?

De nuevo una pausa...

— ¿...Puedo continuar? —me pregunto... aunque más bien me pareció que me estaba pidiéndome permiso; Yo solo asentí.

—Creamos aldeas en varias partes del digimundo, había toda clase de digimons oscuros, no los limitábamos por especie o raza, solo había que ser un digimon oscuro civilizado y que desea ayudar a reparar el problema del digimundo.

—Y... como pensaban en hacerlo.

—Simple... el mayor problema eran aquellos digimons oscuros que eran totalmente salvajes y no dejaban de alimentarse de los datos de otros digimons, así que decidimos solo atacar a clase de digimon y defender a digimons comunes.

—Ajam...

Ciertamente algunas cosas no encajaban del todo con la forma en que siempre había pensado sobre los digimons oscuros, todo lo que decía era... totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez había escuchado y... algunos casos experimentado.

—Y entonces... llegaron ellos...

— ¿Los elegidos?

El asintió lentamente, era difícil no notar aquel resentimiento que tenia hacia los elegidos... cosa que... debería sentirla igual hacia mí, después de todo yo soy una elegida... digimon elegida y a pesar de eso, el me hablaba con total naturalidad y aparente confianza.

—Dijeron... que... —se le empezaba a dificultad el habla, había algo que no le gustaba en lo que vendría— venían a ayudar al digimundo a recuperar su equilibrio y nosotros... nos ofrecimos en ayudarles. —Pauso un momento y vi como apretaba sus dientes blancos y afilados. —Dijeron que tenían que pensarlo si aceptarían nuestra ayuda o no... Pero entonces...

— ¿¡Que paso!? —inconscientemente me acerque un poco hacia él para escucharlo mejor.

—Antes de que saliera el sol... ellos nos atacaron.

— ¿QUE!?

Miro hacia atrás y note que hubo un silencio largo... lo usual, los Vegiemons se nos quedaron mirando un rato.

—No pasa nada... —dijo él y los Vegiemon regresaron a sus labores al escuchar que se acercaba el jefe.

Yo por mi parte aun no lograba imaginar a los elegidos atacar a digimons... sin motivos, al menos si ellos... en verdad los intentaban ayudar. Sin duda esta parte fue la que menos podría creerle, no entendía como es que él pensaba que yo le pudiera creer eso. Pero la forma en que lo contaba... parecía que el mismo lo creía...

—Creo que te han engañado.

— ¿Uh? ¿Porque lo dices?

—Es obvio, los elegidos jamás haríamos algo así...

—Tal vez... —note que puso mucho énfasis al pronunciar 'Tal vez'. —Los elegidos de tu grupo no. Pero los primeros elegidos decidieron que eso era lo mejor... Que nuestra simple presencia era un peligro para el digimundo y que debíamos ser exterminados. ¿Que reglamento dice quien puede vivir y quién no? ¿Y porque ellos son los jueces de nuestro destino?... Todos los digimons deseábamos proteger el digimundo y luchar por la justicia... aun así... parece que no significábamos nada para los elegidos...

Había algo en sus palabras, un recuerdo vago... ya había escuchado a alguien decir eso... hacía mucho que no las escuchaba y tenían un significado...

—Apocalypmon... —dije casi susurrando.

— ¿Que? —pregunto acercándose un poco más.

—No, nada... —Decía evitando la pregunta y mirando a otro lado y recordar a aquel digimon...

Recordaba a Apocalypmon, el primer gran enemigo que tuvimos y que casi nos derrota... lo que él decía... "extinción", "proceso de digievolucion" y también recuerdo que dijo que los digimons oscuros eran una clase de digimons que no superaron el proceso de digievolucion... esto... en verdad me preocupaba, porque tal vez había algo de verdad en su relato.

—Ya pueden irse. —dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Era Digitamamon y parecía ser que estaba de mejor humor.

— ¿Nos podemos ir? —pregunte para asegurarme y que no había sido una broma de mi mente.

—Si, los llevare a la salida.

Blackgatomon siguió a Digitamamon colocándose detrás de él, solo pensaba una cosa mientras me bajaba de la pequeña escaleras de madera... que una vez que salgamos de este establecimiento. Todo volverá a ser como antes, nuevamente el será mi enemigo y no había nada que nos impidiera luchar o... al menos eso quería creer, por primera vez... desde que lo había conocido, tenía dudas en si atacarlo o no.

Digitamamon nos abrió la puerta y espero a que salgamos.

Imagine que el saldría corriendo y huyendo de mi apenas tuviera un pie fuera, pero en lugar de eso camino lentamente y sin voltear a verme miro a su alrededor y yo hice lo mismo al salir, nos encontrábamos detrás del establecimiento en un callejón amplio y que daba fácil acceso a las calles principales de la ciudad.

—No se metan en problemas. —Nos dijo Digitamamon antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Así... finalmente estábamos solos y sin que nadie nos interrumpiera. ¿Que ocurría ahora? ¿Huiría o lucharía contra mí? sea cual fuera su decisión yo tendría que evitar que se escapara y en caso necesario... eliminarlo, esto último extrañamente no dejaba de cambiar de lugar en mis prioridades.

El empezó a reaccionar, girando lentamente su cabeza hacia mi... ¿lucharía? mi corazón se aceleraba ante la idea e instintivamente me coloque en posición defensiva, lista para saltar o bloquear algún golpe.

Pero el... solo me ignoro y comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria... caminando.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Exigí saber apenas dio dos pasos.

—Debo irme... —Su respuesta la hizo sin voltear a verme y sonaba sin ánimos.

¿En verdad él creía que lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente? sea cual fuera su historia, tenia mí deber como digimon elegida y en este momento era evitar que se escapara y esperar a Patamon y a los otros.

—No dejare que—

Justo en ese momento aparece Digitamamon por la puerta detrás de mí, primero me mira y luego a Blackgatomon para luego acercarse a él y le entrega algo.

—Por haber hecho un buen trabajo... —dijo el Digitamamon antes de regresar dentro del edificio.

Ahora vía que lo que tenía en sus manos era un helado... era uno de vainilla cubierto con jarabe de chocolate y había unas cuantas galletas que sobresalían de este.

Nuevamente hubo un largo silencio bastante incomodo, esperaba que el dijera o hiciera algo, pero solo se quedo ahí con el helado en las manos sin mirarme a la cara, pudo incluso lanzármelo y huir... pero no hizo nada, estaba pensando en lo que le diría para romper ese silencio cuando mi estomago me traiciono.

No había comido nada desde la mañana y mi estomago lanzo un sonoro gruñido que se escucho con suficiente claridad entre el callejón y la pequeña distancia que nos separaba.  
Me sentí algo avergonzada y baje la mirada un poco para ocultar mi rostro, fue entonces cuando el de nuevo hizo algo que no me esperaba.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Se había acercado un poco y me miraba con verdadero interés. No le respondí.

Aun así, el extendió su mano y me ofrecía el helado... ¿le había colocado algo cuando me distraje? o ¿acaso el Digitamamon era su cómplice? eran alguna de las posibles razones lógicas para que el hiciera aquel acto de amabilidad, era aun un digimon oscuro... debía ser malvado o planear algo con malicia. Sería lo normal... debía ser así... como siempre ha sido... no pude evitar suspirar al pensar que... el era un buen actor... o simplemente me había encontrado con el digimon oscuro más raro del grupo. Con cuidado extendí mi mano para tomar el helado

Sin hacer contacto con sus manos tome el helado, se sentía frió y parecía aun mas delicioso mirándolo de cerca, Blackgatomon seguía cerca de mí y me observaba con interés... eso me hizo desconfiar nuevamente, pero... mi hambre era mayor y el helado no mostraba señas de que le hubiera puesto algo... me arriesgue.

Usando una de las largas galletas como cuchara me lleve una pequeña cantidad del helado cubierto con jarabe de chocolate a mi boca. Hacía tiempo que no saboreaba algo tan delicia, suave y al mismo tiempo crujiente, mi cuerpo se relajaba ante tal sensación de bienestar y sin querer... cerré los ojos y sentí como se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos para asegurarme de que Blackgatomon seguía cerca y lo estaba... aun observándome pero... algo había cambiado, el me... sonreía.

No era una sonrisa malévola -que tal vez hubiera deseado- si no por el contrario... era una sonrisa dulce y cálida, el parecía mirarme como si fuera algo muy preciado... me hizo recordar a cuando TK se quedaba mirando a Kari cuando ella dormía junto a él cuando salían al parque... pero sentí que esto era más intenso y que lo de TK no tenia comparación... no me di cuenta cuando me quede mirando a los ojos, tan claros y con ese amarrillo intenso que era resaltado con las tenues luces de los establecimientos cercanos. Un parpadeo... fue suficiente para que recupere el control de mis acciones y apartara mi mirada de la suya.

Había algo... muy incomodo y me sentía extraña estando tan cerca de él, incluso sentía como mi corazón cambiaba su ritmo, un instante había subido y al otro... bajo, ya no nos mirábamos y el no mostraba señas de querer irse...

Esta es la segunda vez que lo veo sonreír... recuerdo bien que la primera vez que lo vi... el me sonreía y me preocupa mucho que fuera la misma sonrisa que me dedica ahora.

—Blackgatomon... —sentía un extraño nudo en mi garganta mientras le llamaba.

— ¿Que pasa?

Incluso su voz había cambiado un poco... era mucho más clara y suave que antes... pensé detenidamente la forma de formular mi pregunta.

—Aquella vez en bosque... —empecé a hablar y sentí como desaparecía aquel nudo en mi garganta. — ¿Porque... sonreías?

Su rostro se mostró más serio, por un momento cerró los ojos y tomo aire...

—Porque en ese momento... supe que había encontrado a la digimon más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

Hubo un silencio que debió durar no más de un segundo pero para mí fue mucho más mientras sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, lo dijo tan claramente y pude sentir... por la forma en que lo dijo, que aquellas palabras hacia mucho tiempo que las tenía guardado muy dentro de sí y sobre todo... esos ojos tan llenos de bondad y a la vez... suplicantes. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la verdad.

—No... —susurre y negué con la cabeza aquella verdad.

—Gatomon... yo en verdad...

—No lo digas... —mi garganta me ardía y di un paso hacia atrás.

—Por favor... yo puedo...

—Vete... —le pedí y deje caer el helado mientras me daba vuelta y salía corriendo.

Me sentía en verdad molesta, molesta conmigo misma, me creí preparada para todo... imagine cada posible situación en la que pudiera enfrentarme contra él, menos esta... ¿porque tenía que pasarme esto a mi? ¿Que tengo de especial para que se fijen en mi de esa manera? A Blackgatomon... yo le gustaba... y no me había dado cuenta...

"Esta fingiendo", "es solo un truco", "solo quiere confundirme", "quiere sacarle provecho" me repetía eso una y otra vez en mi cabeza y debía hacerle caso, pero tan solo con recordar su mirar y su voz... me hacían dudar de que fuera una mentira.

No tarde en encontrarme con Patamon y los otros digimons, me hice la fuerte y dije que había escapado, no tenía deseos de verlo, quería irme lo más lejos posible de la ciudad.

Evite tantas preguntas como pude, la mayoría solo pude responderlas con "Ajam", "no", "no se" sin dar detalles de lo que había pasado.

El viaje de regreso fue muy rápido o es que mi mente estaba en otro lado, no tenía ganas de cenar y solo me fui a la cama de Kari y cuando ella regreso a la habitación le pedí que me dejara estar con ella en la cama solo una noche, no me sentía con ganas de dormir sola, necesitaba algo de contacto físico y sentirme segura. Kari no se negó y pregunto que era lo que me ocurría a lo cual solo respondí con silencio...

Me costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, el relato de Blackgatomon, mis encuentros previos con él y... su... confesión, y lo que más me preocupaba... ¿yo sería capaz de luchar contra alguien que... esta enamorado de mi? e incluso... ¿matarlo? Todo había dado un giro... acabar con él era lo único que deseaba apenas esta mañana y ahora... simplemente no sabía que hacer. Y de tan solo recordar... que estuve tan cerca de lograr aquel objetivo me hacía sentir... terrible.

Cuanto deseaba que esto solo hubiera sido un sueño bizarro y que todo volviera a ser como antes... deseaba tanto eso... pero en lugar de eso, tuve otro sueño a un más extraño...


	13. Capitulo 12: Secretos 1 Parte

**Capitulo 12 - Secretos ~ 1° Parte**

Me encontraba en un lugar extraño, aunque de igual forma conocido, parecía ser una clase de aldea... pero parecía ser temporal... entonces entendí que me encontraba en un campamento. Habían varios Digimons a donde miraba, Botamons, Goblimons, Gazimon, Gotsumon, Hyogamon, Puwamon, Cupimons, DemiMeramon y muchos otras clases de Digimons, también me percate de que muchos parecían heridos y con marcas de muchas batallas.

Alguien me empujo... unos Gazimons jalaban de un carreta y dentro de esta habían varios Digihuevos... todos de colores oscuros y marcas como estrellas, lunas y alas de murciélago.

Sin importar lo diferente que sean unos Digimons de otros, todos tenían algo en común... parecían tener miedo...

Entonces de una relativa calma, todo se volvió un frenético caos, la tierra temblaba y del suelo salió un Digimons gigante... era un Megakabuterimon pero este era mucho mas grande que el de Izzy, con sus enormes patas atacaba todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, vi como atrapaba alguno que otro Digimons y lo aplastaba hasta destruirlo, hizo lo mismo con unos cuantos Digihuevos pisándolos. Luego hubo una explosión, creando una densa nube de polvo y cuando logre mirar de donde había provenido, vi a Omnimon con su brillante armadura y su capa ondeando en el viento. Su ataque había destruido algunos de los refugios, varios Digimons murieron al instante y muchos otros se encontraban en el suelo agonizando...

Quise detenerlos y sin pensar me puse delante del Omnimon, les gritaba para llamar su atención y entonces vi que sobre cada hombro había la silueta de dos humanos, no pude evitar pensar en Tai y Matt, ambos me señalaron y entonces Omnimon me ataco...

Fue en ese entonces que desperté, todo había sido un sueño... un mal sueño. Aun era de noche y todas las chicas en la habitación seguían dormidas, note que mi corazón aun estaba algo agitado por aquel sueño, seguramente provocado por haberme quedado pensando en las palabras de Blackgatomon y su historia de lo que hicieron los primeros elegidos a los Digimons oscuros.

-Blackgatomon...

Susurre en la oscuridad, no quise pensar en el desde que llegue a la casa de Gennai, pero era muy difícil no hacerlo, solo debía pensar que el era un Digimons malvado para seguir como si nada, eso es lo correcto... pelear por la paz del Digimundo. ¿Porque simplemente no siguió ese rol? Creo que para ambos hubiera sido más fácil. O tal vez solo hubiera sido fácil para mí pensar de esa manera.

Desde que lo conocí mi vida a cambiado cada vez un poco mas, tengo dudas con respecto a el, la ultima vez que estuve con el fue amable y nuevamente vi aquella sonrisa en su rostro y mirándome intensamente con sus ojos dorados justo antes de... aquello.

"Gatomon... yo en verdad..."

Apreté los ojos y sacudí un poco la cabeza para intentar borrar aquel recuerdo, lo cual me era imposible.

De alguna manera yo le gustaba a Blackgatomon y eso lo volvía un Digimons más peligroso que cualquier otro que me haya enfrentado, no sabia si quería verlo de nuevo ya que todo dependería de la situación...

Si lo encontraba junto a su grupo y yo junto con Kari y el resto de mis amigos humanos y Digimons... sin lugar a dudas tendríamos que pelear, y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez eso explicaba su comportamiento aquella vez que luchamos... el jamás me lanzo un ataque, solo se defendía...

Suspire nuevamente, esta vez Kari se movió un poco... me preguntaba si mientras soñaba me había movido. Sea como sea... la única forma en que pudiera hablar con Blackgatomon es que... estemos a solas.

Bostece y sentía que nuevamente el sueño me invadía, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza y desvelarme no ayudaría, me volví a acurrucar cerca del cuerpo de Kari e hice que mi cola me rodeara y mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos supe que debía hacer... debía averiguar todo lo posible sobre los elegidos antiguos, seria la única forma de saber si lo que decía Blackgatomon era verdad o no.


	14. Capitulo 12: Secretos 2 Parte

**Capitulo 12 - Secretos ~ 2° Parte**

Me sentía algo mejor la mañana siguiente, algo mas tranquila pero con una extraña sensación en mi pecho, pero preferí no darle tanta importancia.

No le dije nadie sobre mi encuentro con Blackgatomon y menos quería contar sobre mi sueño, le tome más importancia a su historia de la que debía... y en especial las últimas palabras que me dijo...

Tan solo recordar su voz y su mirada... casi suplicando que lo dejara hablar...

Sacudí la cabeza para regresar a la realidad y tomar el último pescado frito antes de que Hawkmon lo tomara, me decía unas cuantas cosas las cuales preferí ignorar.

Mientras mis demás Digimons comían a mi lado mire hacia Kari y el resto de los Humanos.

¿Porque las cosas no pueden ser fáciles? Todos parecían estar tan despreocupados... claro, teníamos un problema con unos Digimons oscuros, pero teníamos momentos de felicidad y tranquilidad. Tai y Sora parecía que nuevamente había algo entre ellos y Matt... parecía no importarle demasiado o simplemente se puso en el lugar de Tai hacia unos años, Yolei... Hm... bueno, parecía asfixiar a Ken con tantos mimos, algo me dice que tendrán muchos momentos de pasión; Joe por su parte estudiaba... aunque últimamente solo lo veía leer algunos libros sobre la anatomía de algunos Digimons, TK difícilmente se apartaba de Kari, ahora con sus desmayos pasaba mucho mas tiempo con ella y Kari parecía disfrutar mucho de su compañía...

-¿Sucede algo Gatomon? -Pregunto alguien...

-Uh? -gire rápidamente la mirada hacia quien me hablo, era Patamon. -No, no me pasa nada Patamon. -Le respondí de manera despreocupada y tome algo de jugo al tiempo en que miraba a cualquier parte.

-Te vez algo preocupada desde ayer.

-Es que hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Y no era mentira, de solo imaginar cuantos viejos libros... y posiblemente pergaminos podría tener almacenados Gennai, me invadía una sensación de fastidio, por fortuna mi curiosidad era mucho mayor.

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela. -Dijo Patamon animado y hasta se puso de pie.

-Yo también-

Veemon también se ofrecía a ayudarme, pero cuando mire hacia su dirección, Palmon le había amarrado de brazos y colocado firmemente en su asiento, al tiempo en que le daba de comer en la boca como si fuera un niño pequeño. Me sorprendía un poco que Veemon aun no se diera cuenta del interés que tiene Palmon en el.

-Gracias... -agradecí a todos, pero esto era algo que debía hacer sola, no deseaba explicar a nadie mi repentino interés por la historia de los primeros elegidos.

Tuvo que pasar mas de una hora para que la habitación principal estuviera lo suficientemente vacía y al menos que el resto estén distraídos en sus asuntos para que yo aprovechara y lograra entrar a la habitación de Gennai.

La habitación de Gennai se podría describir de muchas formas, pero "ordenada" no era una de ellas, había un escritorio tan largo como la pared donde estaba pegado, tenia 16 cajones en total, ninguno cerrado e incluso con varios papeles saliéndose de ellos. A mi derecha había un enorme librero que ocupaba todo el muro, del otro lado estaba varios archiveros que... de igual forma ocupaban todo el muro. A pesar de todo eso, aun había muchos libros, pergaminos y hojas tirados por toda la habitación.


	15. Capitulo 12: Secretos 3 Parte

**Capitulo 12 ~ Secretos ~ 3° Parte**

Viendo todo eso estuve segura de dos cosas; La primera fue que seguramente entre tantas esas cosas posiblemente encuentre lo que estoy buscando; Lo segundo fue que... sabría que no sería nada fácil.

Empecé a buscar desde los documentos más antiguos, fueron fáciles de encontrar entre los estantes y gabinetes que estaban más cubiertos de telarañas y polvo.

Luego de más de dos horas buscando mi frustración iba en aumento, no encontraba nada sobre los primeros elegidos, casi todo eran viejas leyendas o mitos, como el Árbol de la vida o cosas por el estilo, al menos intente averiguar cuáles habían sido los ataques de los Digimons oscuros antes de que Tai y los otros llegaran al Digimundo, no había mucho, solo mencionan ciertas apariciones, pero nunca algo grande que haya requerido de la intervención de los elegidos. Recuerdo que Gennai menciono a los Elegidos antiguos antes de que luchamos contra Apocalypmon, pero... ¿Porque no hay nada sobre estos?

Atrás de mi se había formado una pila de más de 10 libros viejos y unos cuantos pergaminos, eran tan viejos que tenía que hojearlos con cuidado para no dañarlos, aun asi... no encontraba nada.

Habían tanto que investigar y no tenía tiempo, no sabía en qué momento la computadora de Izzy avisaría de un nuevo ataque del grupo de Blackgatomon y aun no sabía la verdad. Baje la cabeza y cerré ambas manos con fuerza, solo unas persona podrían ayudarme. Gennai pero no quería que me preguntara por mi interés en los antiguos elegidos... pero parecía que no tendría más opción que-

-¿Gatomon? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era una voz muy familiar y al voltear me encontré con Tentomon, quien cerraba la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y sin dejar de mirarme.

-Hola... -le dije mientras me ponía de pie y dejaba a un lado unos libros. -Estaba buscando algo de información.

Tentomon era uno de los Digimons mas inexpresivos, por lo general solo podía saber su humor por el tono de su voz, parecía calmado.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto mientras se acercaba y observa la columna de libros que estaban cerca de mí. -¿Qué clase de información buscas?

Decidí confiar en él, al menos lo suficiente...

-¿Que sabes sobre los primeros elegidos?

-Hm... -murmuro algo y luego dijo con cierto animo. -Es un tema interesante... ¿Qué quieres saber? -dio un paso más hacia mí.

-Todo lo que sepas...

Se me quedo mirando un rato, nuevamente no sabía que pasaba por su mente, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Sígueme y te mostrare... -Dijo finalmente para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Luego de acomodar unas cuantas cosas en la habitación seguí a Tentomon hasta el patio trasero de la casa y caminamos unos cuantos metros más adentrándonos en la densa plantación. De pronto el movió unas cuantas hojas y apareció un enorme agujero...

-¿Tu madriguera? -Le pregunte con interés.

-Bueno, necesitaba un lugar para investigar sin ser molestado. -Decía mientras acomodaba algo de tierra y hojas. -Adelante, puedes pasar, serás la primera en visitarme.

Era momentos como este cuando agradecía mi tamaño, la entrada no era muy grande y seguramente saldría con algo se suciedad, no era que me importara y entonces algo cambio... se sentía mucho más firme y helado...

-Un momento, encenderé las luces. -Aviso Tentomon al tiempo en que el lugar se iluminaba.

No era lo que esperaba al principio, era espacioso, lleno de luz de varias lámparas viejas y algunos monitores...

-¿Que es todo esto? -Pregunte mientras me acercaba lentamente a Tentomon que parecía estar buscando algo en las pantallas.

-Desde que derrotamos a Malomyotismon me he dedicado a recolectar toda clase de información para hacer mis propias investigaciones.

-Vaya -dije muy sorprendida, no me imaginaba que Tentomon pudiera hacer algo como esto. -¿Y qué dice Izzy sobre todo esto?

De pronto el se detuvo y bajo la cabeza.

-Izzy no sabe nada. -hablo finalmente con un tono bajo. -El está más interesado en hacer investigaciones para el futuro del Digimundo, poco le interesa el pasado. -paro un momento para luego seguir hablando con un tono más natural. -Si algo no le sirve para su versión del futuro del Digimundo lo descarta, Yo creo que es importante saber del pasado para forjar un buen futuro, ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-Totalmente... -Le respondí con sinceridad, en verdad no podría estar más de acuerdo con él en este momento.

-Ojala esto te sirva. -Dijo Tentomon mientras se apartaba para dejarme libre el monitor y que pudiera leer sin problemas.

"Luego de más de 5 años de lucha, nosotros los elegidos finalmente logramos liberar al Digimundo de los Digimons Oscuros. Este será el comienzo de la era de la Luz en el Digimundo, pero me temo que ya es muy tarde para mí."

No pude contener mi decepción ante tan poca información...

-¿Es todo? -le pregunte entre dientes, pensé que realmente me ayudaría con algo mas.

-Relacionado con los Elegidos del pasado... si. -me respondió sin preocupación.

-¿Donde conseguiste esto?

-Uh... a ver... -se dio vuelta y empezó a revisar entre un montón de cajas viejas que había cerca de los monitores. Luego se acerco con una pequeña libreta en sus "manos" y me la entrego.

La abrió justo donde había un pequeño párrafo escrito en un idioma desconocido para mi.

-No entiendo.

-Es Alemán -Explico mientras apagaba uno a uno los monitores. -Es un idioma que se usa en el mundo real. Me tomo un tiempo entenderlo.

Decidí revisar que había antes y después del párrafo, pero algunas hojas habían sido arrancadas y el resto eran dibujos que no comprendía, pero algunos me recordaron al Digivice.

-¿Que paso con el resto? -pregunte mientras le regresaba la libreta.

-Creo que fue destruido -Respondió suspirando. -Tal vez no deseaban que se supiera el resto.

Baje la cabeza... el resto de la historia quedaría en el misterio, la única versión que tenia era la contada por Blackgatomon y todo parecía indicar que el decía la verdad.

-Por cierto... -me hablo Tentomon con un tono más animado. -¿Porque tanto interés en la historia de los primeros elegidos?

Apreté los labios y pensé alguna excusa para librarme del interrogatorio.

-Soy... curiosa por naturaleza.

Se me quedo observando con su rostro inmutable, tal vez esperando algo que me delatara de mis verdaderas intensiones.

-Uh, bien... la curiosidad es algo bueno. -me dio la espalda y yo también a él.

Pero mientras giraba el apago las luces y termine chocando contra algo.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpo Tentomon y nuevamente las luces se encendieron.

Choque contra una pila de cajas y había tirado unos cuantos papeles, solo alcance a leer "e.n.n.a.i" no me fue difícil intuir que se referían a Gennai. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar aquel papel llego Tentomon y lo tomo.

-Creo que ya debes irte. -Me pidió con cierta prisa.

Al salir de la madriguera de Tentomon tenía aun más dudas de las que tuve al principio, al menos ya sabía que no era la única en el grupo que tenía un secreto.

El resto de la tarde fue muy cansado, sin nada que hacer mas que sumergirme en mis pensamientos, intentando encajar todo, pero me era difícil... mas que nada porque no quería creer la versión de Blackgatomon... ya no soportaba mas estar ahí sin hacer nada, al menos quería estirarme un poco.

Le dije a Kari que saldría un rato, ella comprendió y no me hizo preguntas lo cual agradecía bastante.

Salí de la casa y luego del mismo lago donde nos ocultábamos, me gustaba mucho sentir ese aire fresco del exterior, el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte... solo había un lugar donde quería ir en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me interne en el bosque intentando recordar el camino que tome en esa ocasión, no sabia el porque pero mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas a medida que avanzaba y reconocía el camino, ya era muy tarde... la luz del sol había desaparecido, el bosque estaba oscuro pero sabia que estaba cerca y no me faltaba mucho para llegar.

Pero entonces me sentí desorientada, mire atrás de mi y sendero de regreso era el mismo que recordaba, pero al frente había un lugar que no reconocía.

Era un lugar amplio que estaba iluminado con la luz de la luna y las estrellas que entraba por una apertura entre los arboles, las ramas de los arboles habían sido cortadas para hacer que la apertura fuera totalmente circular, también había varios arbustos en los al redores y había un aroma floral... varias flores crecían todas de color blanco. Y en el centro solo había la base de un árbol derribado... El que yo había derribado.

Este era el lugar donde conocí a Blackgatomon, pero... estaba muy cambiado, me acerque a la base del árbol y era lisa, todas las astillas habían sido removidas y habían pulido la base.

Entonces escuche una rama romperse detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y vi quien acaba de llegar. Primero vi aquellos ojos amarillos mirándome fijamente mientras se acercaba paso a paso, luego sus garras y lentamente el resto de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a la luz.

Era Blackgatomon.


	16. Capitulo 13 Parte 1

Capitulo 13 ~ 1° Parte

Al principio dude si ponerme en guardia o retroceder, el seguía acercándose hasta que todo su cuerpo había sido iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-¡Detente! -pedí forzando mi voz.

No esperaba que me obedeciera, pero de igual forma se quedo quieto y se sentó lentamente.

Todo el tiempo tuvo la mirada puesta en mí.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Exigí saber con mi tono de voz normal, intente parecer algo agresiva.

-Te esperaba. -Respondió con voz amable, tal como la recordaba la última vez.

¿Como supo que vendría? ¿Acaso me puso algún rastreador o algo por el estilo? o ¿había algún otro motivo?

-¿Como supiste que estaría aquí? -Pregunte impaciente y dando un paso al frente, esta vez no me costó trabajo aparentar estar molesta.

-Nunca lo supe. -Respondió con una sonrisa y luego calmadamente dijo -Eh venido aquí cada noche desde que te conocí, esperando que algún día volvieras.

Su respuesta me desconcertó, conté los días que han pasado desde que nos vimos.

-¿Cada noche? -Pregunte incrédula.

-Y a veces por las tardes. -Me respondió como si estuviera orgulloso de ello.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

Su sonrisa desapareció por un momento, parecía triste… bajo la mirada solo un momento y luego dijo una palabra muy claramente en la oscuridad.

-Verte.

Sentí un leve escalofrió… pero no era de miedo, era de otra cosa.

-¿Solo has estado venido aquí... cada noche solo para volver a verme?

El asintió lentamente y dio un paso mas...

-¿Estas loco? -Me apresure a decir, aun sin comprender bien el porqué hacia todo esto, aunque podía oír una pequeña voz en mi cabeza susurrándome el posible motivo detrás de sus actos, mentalmente le pedí... CALLATE.

-Últimamente hago muchas locuras. –Nuevamente sonrió y luego respiro profundamente.

Sus respuestas empezaban a irritarme, nunca decía algo que esperaba oír, me arriesgue cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarme, podía sentir mi corazón aumentar su ritmo y eso comenzaba a darme una incomoda sensación en mi pecho.

-¿Quieres hablar? -Pregunte ya algo más tranquila.

Suspiro y luego asintió después ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha y me pareció que estaba pensando con cuidado... a los pocos segundos me miro y respondió con voz suave.

-Aquella vez que te conocí parecías muy enojada... -Decía mientras lentamente el tono de su voz bajaba, casi parecía un susurro y se mordió los labios como si le fuera difícil terminar su oración. -¿Me dirías el porqué?

Apreté los dientes y le mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso no es algo que te incumba.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, luego hablo muy calmadamente...

-Se bien que no es de mi incumbencia. –Levanto la cabeza y volviendo a mirarme, esta vez sus ojos parecían brillar un poco más.

-¿Entonces porque quieres saber eso? –Exigí saber.

-Por que yo... –Tomo aire. -Entiendo bien que estés molesta conmigo después de todo lo que mis compañeros y yo hemos hecho -Dijo mientras lentamente me daba cuenta de que algo le molestaba, como si esa realidad fuera difícil de aceptar para él. -Pero... la primera vez que te vi, aun no sabias nada de mi procedencia y aun así... en tus ojos solo mostraban ira y enojo; Lo que no eh dejado de preguntarme desde entonces… ¿Estabas enojada porque soy un digimon virus? Y si fuera así… ¿Tanto importa que lo sea?

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir un poco mal, como si fuera culpable de hacerle algo que no se merecía

Me mordí los labios y suspire para calmarme antes de responderle.

-No... –Negué lentamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –No estaba molesta contigo por ser un digimon virus, normalmente… -Le vi directo a los ojos. –No me importa tanto.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto algo más animado y parecía que me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que no haya deseado desquitarme contigo! -Aclare con tono firme.

-Comprendo. -Respondió aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. –Y… ¿Por qué estaba enojada?

-Ese es asunto en verdad… -pause un momento. –No te incumbe.

-De acuerdo. –suspiro.

Espere su siguiente pregunta… o al menos la siguiente palabra que saldría de sus labios, pero no ocurrió nada, el… se quedo callado.

Poco a poco ese silencio empezó a sentirse incomodo, por un lado… sentía que perdía mi tiempo y por otro… aun quería saber un poco más del porque se comporta así.

Intente no mirarle cuando el silencio entre nosotros se volvió incomodo, pero al final quise ver su rostro. Entonces… lo vi.

Sus labios se movían, luego se cerraban… como si quisiera decirme algo y no sabía cómo hacerlo. No era la primera vez que veía algo así. En la TV ocurría bastante seguido en las series románticas y a veces vi a TK haciendo lo mismo con Kari. Mire sus patas delanteras y… una de sus garras estaba rasgando el suelo. ¿Estaba nervioso? Vi a sus ojos y note que me miraba, pero no a la cara… si no a mí. Vi sus ojos moverse de abajo y subiendo lentamente… y cuando finalmente noto que lo estaba viendo, rápidamente miro hacia la derecha, donde no había más que la oscuridad y unos cuantos arbustos. ¿Era timidez?

Entonces comprendí… si quería aclarar las cosas, debía dar el primer paso.

Suspire y… rompí aquel molesto silencio.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dije finalmente y el levanto las orejas.

-Lo que gustes... –dijo tranquilamente, pero… me pareció que había dejado de respirar.

-Tú… -presione los dientes con fuerza, no había pensado exactamente que preguntarle, pero… quería acabar con esa molesta vocecita en mi cabeza de una vez, debía… llegar al meollo del asunto. -¿Sientes algo por mi?

Luego de haber hecho mi pregunta, me arrepentí… TRAGAME TIERRA pedía dentro de mi mente.

El empezó a asentir muy lentamente, luego… dijo un "Si" muy claramente.

Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse y trague saliva antes de volver a preguntarle, hice un esfuerzo para que no se trabara mi lengua.

-Es que... ¿acaso te enamoraste de mi?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No te conozco, se muy poco sobre ti, prácticamente nada. Pero estoy seguro de algo…

-¿De que cosa?

-De que realmente… Quiero conocerte. Deseo más que nada… estar contigo.

Se quedo quieto mirándome fijamente al rostro, respirando muy lentamente al igual que yo. El se me estaba declarando.


	17. Capitulo 13 Parte 2

**Capitulo 13 ~ 2° Parte**

-Somos enemigos… -dije una vez recuperándome de la impresión.

-Lo sé… y muy bien.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué dices tales cosas?

-Somos enemigos –repitió. –Pero… ¿tú quieres que lo seamos?

No respondí de inmediato, mi cabeza estaba revuelta con demasiadas que pensar. Pero pronto empecé a recordar ciertas cosas… me ha humillado, ha lastimado a mis amigos y quien sabe que planea hacer con sus amigos al Digimundo. Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas…

-Atacaste a mis…

-Seguía órdenes. –me interrumpió. –y… cuando luche contra aquel Veemon, no tenía idea en ese momento que tú eras una digimon elegida. Me hubiera contenido.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de lo que has hecho.

-Lo sé… -suspiro. –pero… ¿acaso tu nunca has hecho algo malo por la simple razón de seguir ordenes?

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero… me quede callada. Me acorralo.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto notando mi repentino silencio, vi en su rostro algo de preocupación y curiosidad. Siguió con esa mirada unos pocos segundos más, seguramente esperando que le respondiera.

-No. Nada. –le respondí tajantemente. –Adiós.

-¿Te vas? –pregunto como si le sorprendiera. –Apenas hemos hablado.

-Creo que ya hable más de lo que debería hablar con alguien como tú.

Luego de decirle aquello bajo sus orejas y nuevamente note que estaba pensativo, seguramente intentando pensar alguna forma de que me quedara un rato mas, pero… ya había tomado mi decisión.

-Y no te atrevas a seguirme. –Empecé a advertirle –Tal vez tu tengas problemas para pelear, pero si intentas seguirme, no dudare en atacarte para…

-¿Evitar que sepa de la casa que está bajo el lago? –Pregunto interrumpiéndome.

Quede con la boca abierta, repitiéndome lo que había dicho en mi cabeza, esperando haber escuchado mal.

-¿¡D-de que h-hablas!? –Pregunte, intentando no aparentar asombro.

Sonrió levemente y entonces se acerco más a mí, mucho más de lo que antes había permitido.

-Desde hace un tiempo, se que tu y los demás elegidos viven en una casa debajo del lago cercano.

Me quede mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, no tenia señal de duda en sus palabras… lo cual me provoco un ligero escalofrió recorrerme la espalda, acaso… ¿me chantajeara a cambio de algo?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Pregunte intentando parecer nerviosa.

El suspiro y luego agrego.

-¿Quieres que te cuente todo?

No tuve que pensarlo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responder, solo… asentí lentamente.

El miro a otro lado… tomo aire y dijo tranquilamente.

-Todo empezó… el día que descubrí que eras una elegida…

-Aquel día que te vi por primera vez... ¿lo recuerdas? -pregunto con rapidez.

¿Cómo olvidar ese día? No solo lo conocí, si no que también me sucedieron otras cosas importantes, yo solo asentí pero mantuve mi rostro con enojo.

-Fue el mismo día que llegue al Digimundo con mis compañeros, ninguno de nosotros había estado en el Digimundo antes, pero sabíamos bien lo que debíamos hacer.

-Continua... -Lo anime pareciendo indiferente.

-En mi mundo hay muy pocos Bosques y por lo general son peligrosos, pero este me pareció muy silencioso... dude si encontraría algo aquí que nos ayudaría, mucho menos una base. -Suspiro. -Camine en círculos un largo tiempo y la ausencia de ruido termino por provocarme algo de sueño, fue entonces que pensé que este... -señalo el tronco del árbol caído- sería un buen lugar para dormir un poco... 20 minutos a lo mucho.

Fue ahí cuando te vi -giro levemente hacia mí y se me quedo mirando con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. -Gatomon... bueno... no sé cómo explicar bien lo que me ocurrió en ese momento.

-Has lo mejor que puedas. -Le pedí con mas interés del que debería.

- Cuando te vi... mi cuerpo dejo de responder,

me sentía... realmente feliz por haberte conocido, anhelaba verte nuevamente y que tal vez... estarías de mejor humor, desee verte feliz... y que yo sea la causa de aquella sonrisa en tu rostro, sentía un calor abrazador que surgía de mi interior, tantas emociones nuevas, deseaba compartir algo de mi mundo contigo y por primera vez, imaginaba un futuro. A cada instante... te quería un poco más. Tienes razón en que no te conozco... pero me muero por conocerte y de poder decirte lo mucho que significas para mí.

Este soy yo en realidad, un digimon que sin motivo alguno... se enamoro de quien no le conviene en lo mas mínimo, y aun así... no me arrepiento de lo que siento por ti.


	18. Capitulo 14 Parte 1

Conté nuevamente los días que habían pasado… suspire… era casi 1 semana.

-Continua… -le pedí, aunque aun me sentía algo tensa.

-Luego de aquella primera pelea que tuvimos, regrese como siempre al cuartel… -suspiro. –Pero… te puedo asegurar que lo mas deseaba era volver e intentar hablarte… y… lo hice.

Abrí los ojos un momento.

-¿Hiciste qué?

-Volví… a aquel lugar donde peleamos, tuve que… esperar a que nadie se diera cuenta y regrese, pero… ya no estabas.

-¿Cuánto te tardaste?

-Tal vez… 30 minutos.

-Creo que era un poco obvio que ya no estaría ahí

-Lo sé.

-Y si hubiese estado, estaría aun con Hawkmon o tal vez más de mis amigos elegidos.

-Lo sé, era… un riesgo.

-Esa… ¿fue una de las locuras que has hecho? –Pregunte intentando no mirarle a la cara.

El simplemente asintió y al mirarle el rostro parecía sonreír como si estuviera orgulloso de eso.

-¿Por qué haces como esas? –Pregunte, intentando saber que lo motivaba a hacer tales actos.

-Te prometo responder a esa pregunta más adelante. –afirmo con voz clara.

Yo solo presione los labios.

-¿Qué paso luego? –Quise saber.

-Al ver que no estabas, simplemente me quede solo un buen rato, intente aclarar mi mente… pero me era difícil, todo el tiempo me sentí tenso y más que nada, ansioso de poder verte, después de todo, desde que llegue al digimundo y te vi, no había deseado otra cosa. Pero ahora…

Me acerque un poco más a él, ya bajo su tono de voz.

-Ahora sabia que eras una elegida, era simplemente algo que nunca había pasado por mi mente, siempre creí que la siguiente vez que te vería, te llevaría a conocer a mis amigos, a explicarte todo, hacerte parte de mi familia, pero sobre todo, demostrarte que podría ser alguien digno de ti.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras por la forma en que lo dijo, me llegaron varias cosas en la mente, pero… nuevamente una duda prevalecía.

-Black… -le llame. –Es… muy halagador lo que dices, pero… me preocupa mucho una cosa.

Por un momento note que intento adivinar cuál era, pero dijo muy tranquilamente.

-¿Y cuál es aquella duda que tienes?

-Tu… ya has dicho que no me conoces, y seguramente me conocías menos la primera vez que me viste, me… preocupa un poco las altas expectativas que tienes sobre mí. –le confesé evitando decir la palabra "obsesiva".

El solo sonrió y luego dijo muy tranquilamente.

-No es algo que no haya pensando antes… pero… -giro levemente la cabeza hacia un lado. –tal vez tu nunca lo puedas entender, ya que es un sentimiento… de que con solo una mirada basta para hacerte saber debes estar con ese alguien especial, y no eres capaz de dejar de pensar y preocuparte por él o ella, es… como si hubieras estando esperando por mucho tiempo a ese alguien… y luego de mucho buscar, finalmente lo encuentras.-Hizo una pausa y me miro fijamente, luego agrego con voz muy suave. - Yo al menos… eso sentí contigo.

Me quede viéndolo un rato mientras sonreía, sus palabras me hicieron recordar nuevamente algo de mi pasado… ¿Cómo lo hacía? Yo solo suspire y… acepte su ofrecimiento.

-Tal vez si lo pueda entender…

-¿uh?

-Nada. –le dije sonriendo al verle la cara.

Pareció no entender lo que acaba de decirle, eso fue lo que me causo gracia… finalmente logre tomarlo desprevenido, luego baje las orejas… al darme cuenta de que me sentía contenta por algo tan simple. Lo mire de reojo por un momento, aun parecía intentar adivinar lo que pasaba, pero… ahora además de la duda, también había una sonrisa. Baje la mirada.

-Continua… -le pedí bajando un poco el tono de mi voz.

-Bien… -suspiro y luego miro hacia la nada, jugando levemente con la hierba en sus patas delanteras. –Luego de pensar un poco decidí que era momento de regresar a la guarida, al menos… para ir mas tarde acá. –decía con bastante énfasis. –como había hecho desde el primer día. Pensé que tal vez ahora que sabias que era un digimon oscuro, vendrían…

Y no estaba tan equivocado, el día en que lo supe, realmente tuve deseos de venir acá y asegurarme por mi cuenta.

-Llegue y empecé a dar vueltas… dejando pasar las horas una tras otra, pensando que te diría y como… pero al caer la noche, entendí que no te vería.

Hizo una leve pausa, solo para asegurarse de que había escuchado todo.

-Pero también sabía que la próxima vez que te vea, debería luchar y creo que eso sería peor… así que hice lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio… Buscarte.

Mis orejas se levantaron al instante, esa era la parte que mas me interesaba escuchar.

-No sabía exactamente por donde te habías ido aquel día, pero… imagine que vendrías del lado contrario al que el árbol se derribo, así que… camine en línea recta desde ahí.

-Pasando entre arbustos, rocas, y uno que otro tronco viejo intentando buscar alguna señal que me indicaba que era el camino correcto. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando… lo sentí.

-¿uh? –hice una ligera mueca al no entender. – ¿sentiste qué?

-dos cosas sentí, pero por ahora solo diré una… tu olor.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Mi olor? –repetí e intente concentrarme a ver si había escuchado mal. -¿Lograste saber donde me encontraba por mi olor?

El Asintió.

-Todos tienen un olor particular –empezó a decir con total calma y hasta sonriéndome. –Y tú no eres la excepción y… ¿Cómo no reconocer ese maravilloso aroma tuyo?

No estaba del todo segura si sentirme alagada o avergonzada por sus palabras, no recuerdo cuando alguien me hiciera un cumplido sobre mi olor, mas aun si era para… rastrearme.

-¿P-porque no me cuentas lo otro que sentiste? –le pregunte para cambiar a un tema menos bochornoso.

-A su tiempo, te lo prometo. –Respondió tranquilamente y dio un paso más hacia a mí, note entonces que tomaba aire, ahora sabiendo que le gustaba hasta como olía sentí como que ya estaba invadiendo mi espacio privado.

-Te escucho…

-Bien… como te decía, seguí tu aroma por todo el bosque. –decía con orgullo y yo de cierta manera me avergonzaba de eso, mi cola se quedo totalmente quieta mientras escuchaba. –Pero entonces… llegue a aquel lago.

Finalmente llego a la parte que en verdad me interesaba.

-por un momento creí que habías rodeado el lago, pero… por más que intente, sentí que el rastro terminaba en la orilla, seguramente hubiera desistido y pensado que tal vez, pasaste por el lago nadando o algo. Y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque sentía que estabas cerca. No sabía dónde, pero lo sentí.

-Así que empecé a caminar rodeando el lago, intentando buscar algo en la orilla, cualquier cosa. Incluso me metí al lago para comprobar si era falso. Pero no, era bastante real…

Reí un poco al recordar los buenos momentos que pasaba con mis amigos jugando y pescando en nuestro lago, más aun, me imagine como se vería el totalmente empapado.

-Estaba a punto de regresarme cuando… la luna desapareció. Unas nubes la cubrieron –aclaro rápidamente antes de que preguntara. –Fue entonces cuando todo quedo a oscuras, a excepción de una luz… en el fondo del lago.

Debía tomar nota de eso, si él podía verlo, otros también…

-Era una muy pequeña y tenue… pero era una luz y al fin y al cabo, así que… hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió… sumergirme.

-¿¡QUE!? –levante el tono de mi voz. Más que nada… por el hecho de que una cosa es que sabía donde estábamos y otra que haya entrado.

- Si, lo sé, otra locura pero… ¿podría terminar?

Asentí no muy segura de que quería escuchar.

-Era muy profundo y cada vez mas frio, pero a medida que descendía la luz se podía ver mejor… y casi se me acababa el aire cuando justo cundo sentía que no podía mas… caí.

Imagine cuantos metros había desde la pared de agua y el suelo, no sabía exactamente cuánto era, pero al menos… del tejado de la casa de Gennai hasta la pared de agua había 5 metros.

-Caí de pie sin problemas y bastante sorprendido de encontrar aquel pequeño bosque debajo de lago, pero más aun, de ver aquella casa… y lo que me confirmo que tú estabas cerca, era que la luz provenía de del primer piso y la entrada, estaba un… elegido, el elegido del valor, el alto.

-Tai…

-¿Ese es su nombre? –pregunto con interés y yo solo asentí.

-Bueno, me encontré a… Tai, leyendo un libro, no me pareció raro, pero… yo tenía otros intereses, así que intente ver si estabas cerca, pero no fue así.

-Empecé a rodear la casa, examinándola e intentando sentir donde podrías estar.

Trague saliva de imaginar que él podría estar dentro de la casa.

-Y… encontré un balcón y junto a este un árbol lo bastante alto como para alcanzarlo. –decía enérgicamente. –subí por el árbol… casi con desesperación y una vez sobre la rama más cercana, salte al balcón y para mi fortuna, estaba abierta la puerta de cristal.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, siempre dejábamos esa puerta abierta en días calorosos… ahora ya no tenía duda de que él había entrado.

-Entre y mire a mi alrededor y… lo que más me llamo la atención fue encontrar a la elegida del amor tan cerca y su digimon dormidas. –decía con un tono más lento. –No te gustara lo que viene.

Se me erizo la piel cuando lo dijo, pero… prefería escuchar a quedar en duda.

-Solo dilo y… -me mordí los labios. –se sincero.

Levante la mirada y vi su reacción, bajo las orejas y los ojos a medio abrir, el… igual se mordió los labios y luego continuo, pero su voz… había cambiado, era… mas apagada.

-Mire el resto de la habitación o mejor dicho, el resto de las camas que estaban cerca de la elegida del amor.

-Sora. –le informe.

-y también mire lo que tenían a su lado, las copias de los digivice.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle porque llamo copias a los digivice cuando continuo.

-Fue entonces cuando pensé, "Esta sería una gran oportunidad, podría tomar los digivice y… acabar con los elegidos".

Al escuchar eso ultimo mi cola se puso regida y clave mis garras en el suelo de solo imaginar lo que un digimon como el podría hacer.

Porque es como yo, rápidamente imagine lo que podría hacer y de pronto… un viejo recuerdo emergió, un recuerdo que había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi mente. Cuando aún estaba bajo las ordenes de… -Cerré los ojos inconscientemente- Myotismon. El día que conocí a Kari, mi… elegida… mi amiga, ese primer día… intente matarla. Trague saliva de solo recordar las imágenes que tenía en mi mente en ese entonces.

-¿Pasa algo?

Fue su voz lo que me hizo abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad, en la nunca cometí tal horrible acto. Y entonces al verle su rostro el estaba muy cerca, no más de unos centímetros de mi, incluso podía verme reflejada en sus ojos amarillos, tan claros y brillantes, pero sobre todo llenos de preocupación y al mismo tiempo de deseo…

-Continua… -le pedí sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo podía escuchar el sonido del viento en los arboles soplando desde atrás y haciendo que mi pelaje se mueva un poco, vi una hoja seca pasar entre mis patas delanteras y… antes de que pudiera preguntar porque no hablaba, continuo… solo que ahora su voz era un susurro… pero estaba tan cerca que podía escucharla con total claridad.

-Estaba a punto de hacerle daño a… Sora. –recordó el nombre de mi amiga. Presione los dientes y atenta a cada una de sus palabras. –Pero fue entonces cuando escuche… un sonido peculiar.

-¿Un sonido peculiar? –pregunte sin mirarle. -¿Qué era?

-Un bostezo o un maullido, no estoy seguro… pero sabía a quien le pertenecía. –Se acerco a mi oreja derecha y dijo con voz sedosa. –A ti.

Presione aun más mis garras en el suelo sin saber exactamente como debería sentirme, pero mi corazón, se aceleraba porque podía imaginar lo que vendría.

-Perdí todo mi interés en la elegida y en los digivice, bajándome de la cama de un salto… mirando el resto de la habitación y justo ahí te vi… Dormida.

Al decir eso mi corazón se acelero a un mas, quise mirarle pero no podía levantar el rostro.

-Me acerque lentamente hacia a ti, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y una vez que estuve prácticamente a tu lado, lo primero que pensé fue…

Levante las orejas.

-Que en verdad eras muy hermosa. –dijo suspirando. –Ya te había imaginado antes durmiendo, pero… mi imaginación no se comparaba con la realidad, te vi tan apacible ahí durmiendo y despreocupada. Sentí una enorme dicha y mi corazón latió no por la necesidad de vivir, si no por el deseo de vivir, tan solo… de imaginar pasar una vida a tu lado, me hizo sentir que todo por lo que había pasado, valió la pena con tal de este momento. Y lo agradecí…

Quise preguntarle el porqué decía eso ultimo, pero… le deje continuar, sentí que le faltaba mucho por desahogarse.

-Camine hasta atrás del… cesto donde dormías, y me senté… viéndote dormir.


End file.
